


Anderville: terra di eroi e detective

by PiccolaPker



Series: Universo Pikappa [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Mickey Mouse Mistery Magazine (MMMM), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Best Friends, Crossover, Detective Noir, Detectives, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Gen, Hilarious, Hilarity, Secret Identity, Secrets, Superheroes, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Anderville. Le sue "tranquille" notti vengono sconvolte dall'arrivo di un papero mascherato in trasferta pronto a venire a capo di un mistero. Ma anche un famoso detective dalle grosse e tonde orecchie nere sta facendo lo stesso, anche se da un altro punto di vista...L'uno all'insaputa dell'altro, Topolino e PK dovranno vedersela con un misterioso personaggio e... con loro stessi.Segreti non rivelati, forse intuiti, principi morali, testardaggini, una fiducia difficile da dare e ottenere in una città dove tutto ha un costo e una verità così complessa che stupirà anche chi credeva di aver capito tutto...Tutto questo e ancor di più nel più pazzo crossover Disney mai creato: PKNA x MMMM!!!
Series: Universo Pikappa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Valigie, predizioni e stampelle

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 23/08/2012 al 30/01/2013.

**Anderville: terra di eroi e detective**

**Valigie, predizioni e stampelle**

Clacson. Grida. Frenate brusche. Luci abbaglianti nelle strade principali, insufficienti a illuminare le viuzze laterali dove venivano commessi furti e borseggi a ciclo quasi continuo.

Insomma, il normale panorama di Andeville di notte. Topolino si stava abituando, ormai, anche se in fondo sapeva che non era una cosa positiva.

Ma quando entrava nel locale di Little Cesar, gli sembrava per un attimo di tornare a casa. O per lo meno in una città civile, senza che ad ogni passo si commettesse un crimine.

_Eccoli tutti qua, come sempre…_

« Ehi! sai la novità? »

Topolino gli sorrise ironicamente accomodandosi al tavolo:« No, Ray, illuminami! »

Dash ridacchiò:« Prova a ordinare un caffè… »

Topolino li guardò perplesso, mentre i due ridacchiavano allegramente fra loro.

« Dov’è Little Cesar? »

Lo sghignazzamento soffocato divenne una risata vera e propria.

« Eccomi, eccomi! E guai a chiunque apra bocca! »

Topolino guardò sconvolto la porta del retrobottega aprirsi per mostrare il proprietario del locale in persona, con tanto di termos del caffè ancora fumante, bretelle, cappello e… _stampelle?_

« Cosa ti è successo? »

Ray rispose per lui:« Erano anni che lo avvertivamo, ma lui non ci ha mai dato retta… »

« … se non si decide a portare a passeggio i suoi hamburger, quelli che ha nel frigo nel retrobottega da almeno trent’anni, prima o poi si ribellano! »

Stan, l’edicolante, tradusse per Topolino l’ultima enigmatica frase di Dash:« Little Cesar è scivolato su una fetta di prosciutto abbandonata nel retrobottega… »

Ripromettendosi di non indagare mai sulla cucina del locale, neanche se lo avessero pagato profumatamente, Topolino osservò con attenzione il proprietario avvicinarsi alla sua tazza e riempirla, con un po’ di difficoltà viste le stampelle, con il caffè appena fatto.

_Strano, visto il suo caratterino, che non reagisca…_

Con totale indifferenza, Little Cesar riprese il suo termos, si portò zoppicando alle spalle di Ray e Dash e rovesciò il resto del caffè sulle loro teste.

« EHI!!! »

« Vi avevo avvertito… »

_Ah, ecco, volevo ben dire…_

Topolino tenne per sé i suoi pensieri e si guardò bene dal ridacchiare o dal fare qualunque tipo di commento. Anche se il caffè era finito, Cesar era capace di rimettere la caffettiera sul fuoco solo per togliersi la soddisfazione di vedergli colare la calda bevanda dalle sue voluminose orecchie.

Il detective privato rivolse la sua attenzione a un altro avventore classico del locale.

« Allora, Eddie, che mi racconti? Novità ad Anderville? »

Il bookmaker sorseggiò il suo caffè prima di rispondere, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal giornale. Topolino era convinto di non aver mai visto il colore dei suoi occhi.

« Sì. »

Topolino aspettò il seguito della frase, ma non ottenendo risposta, si trovò costretto ad incalzarlo:« Quali? »

« C’è un politico che sembra aver alzato la cresta, ultimamente… hai mai sentito parlare di _Sharkfish_? »

_Che razza di nome…_

« No, questo mi manca… »

« Manca a quasi tutti gli abitanti di Anderville, consolati! Era un politico di terz’ordine, sconosciuto o quasi… anche perché tremendamente onesto, uno di quelli buoni fino al midollo. Uno che in una città come questa fa poca strada. »

Già, Topolino l’aveva imparato a sue spese in quei mesi, purtroppo.

« In che senso _era?_ Hanno mandato anche lui a farsi un giro nel molo con un paio di scarpe di cemento? »

Niente da fare, non riusciva a scordarsi l’avventura in cui era stato risucchiato appena aveva messo piede ad Anderville. Era quasi certo che neanche il professore si fosse scordato di lui.

« No, tranquillo, è ancora vivo. »

Topolino sospirò di sollievo. Si era sempre chiesto perché Sonny, invece di aprire un’agenzia d’investigazione non ne avesse aperta invece una di pompe funebri. Con tutti i delitti d’onore e i regolamenti di conti che c’erano da quelle parti si sarebbe potuti diventare ricchi!

« Da qualche settimana ha tentato alcuni azzardi in borsa che gli sono andati straordinariamente bene, e adesso si è aggiudicato con mezzi probabilmente poco puliti un paio di appalti importanti per il comune. Secondo i giornali, è probabile che alle prossime elezioni si candiderà a sindaco… non avrei scommesso un soldo su di lui, e invece… »

Topolino drizzò le orecchie. Eddie che sbagliava così clamorosamente una scommessa? Praticamente impossibile! E questo repentino e radicale cambiamento di carattere di questo Sharkfish… ce n’era abbastanza da incuriosirlo.

_Anzi, di più._

Il suo istinto da detective cacciaguai gli stava letteralmente _urlando_ di approfondire l’argomento appena possibile,

_Tanto non posso mettermi nei guai più di quanto non sia già…_

Era proprio a causa della sua maledetta curiosità e di una serie di sfortunate coincidenze di eventi che Topolino si trovava bloccato da mesi in quella cittadina, legalmente impossibilitato ad andarsene, a dover fare il detective per poter mangiare almeno fino a quando Sonny non sarebbe tornato a rilevare l’agenzia o a quando l’ispettore Clayton gli avrebbe dato il permesso di tornare alla sua amata Topolinia. Quanto gli mancava Minni… e Pippo… e Tip e Tap… e il Commissario Basettoni… e…

No, non aveva tempo di lasciarsi andare alla malinconia. Anderville non perdonava gli attimi di debolezza, e lui aveva un appuntamento. Guardò l’orologio. Avrebbe dovuto andarci a piedi, ma la chiacchierata con Eddie gli aveva fatto perdere tempo prezioso e a quel punto rischiava davvero di arrivare in ritardo.

_Anche se so che me ne pentirò…_

« Burke, sei libero? »

Il tassista più spericolato di Anderville buttò giù l’hamburger che stava mangiando in un solo boccone.

« Certo! Dove ti porto? »

Topolino sospirò, sollevato di essere vivo anche dopo quel passaggio.

_Vorrei tanto sapere chi è il pazzo che ha dato la patente a Burke… sempre che ne abbia davvero una! Un giorno o l’altro dovrò chiedergli di mostrarmela…_

Valutando la possibilità di una carriera come vigile urbano, Topolino varcò la soglia di Akima Marshall, la madre di Tomoka. La sua fuga era stata uno dei suoi primi casi, quando si era installato ad Anderville. Una donna indiana molto simpatica, dopotutto. Una volta al mese prendeva il tè da lei e le faceva compagnia. D’accordo, era una donna un po’… _originale_ , ma molto saggia.

Solo su una cosa non andavano proprio d’accordo…

« Di nuovo? »

« Permettimi di leggere il tuo futuro, Topolino… »

« Le ho detto e ripetuto che non credo a queste cose, signora Marshall, non sono né logiche né razionali… »

« Una volta me l’hai fatto fare… »

Topolino sospirò, rimpiangendo quel momento di debolezza.

« Riguardava Sonny e non me. E poi ho accettato solo perché lei aveva insistito tanto! »

Non avrebbe mai confessato che in quel momento ci aveva veramente creduto. Ne andava della sua fama di detective. Gli investigatori devono affidarsi solo ai fatti concreti.

Che poi la predizione si fosse rivelata esatta non aveva importanza. Poteva essere stato solo un caso. Anzi, _doveva_ essere stato solo un caso. Aveva il dovere morale di crederci, almeno per coerenza professionale.

« Insisto anche questa volta, ho un brutto presentimento. Per far stare tranquilla una povera vecchietta… »

Topolino alzò gli occhi al cielo.

« E va bene. Sonny aveva ragione, dopotutto, sono troppo buono per questa città… »

Akima sorrise e tirò fuori i suoi sassolini. Ubbidendo ai suoi ordini, Topolino stese una mano sul tavolo, mentre la donna, dopo aver fatto alcuni movimenti curiosi con le mani, gettò le sue pietruzze sacre sul suo guanto bianco.

« Interessante… »

« Allora? »

Akima sorrise:« Cos’è, ora siamo curiosi? »

Topolino arrossì:« Dopo tutta questa preoccupazione nei miei confronti… »

« Nuovi guai ti raggiungeranno presto… »

« Questa non è una novità! Lo sapevo anche senza predizioni! »

« … ma un amico vecchio e allo stesso tempo nuovo ti aiuterà là dove il tuo formidabile intuito non può arrivare! E allo stesso modo anche tu aiuterai lui… »

Topolino non capì esattamente la frase, ma qualunque cosa stesse per succedere, fu lieto di sapere che non sarebbe stato solo.

Perché lì, ad Anderville, nonostante le nuove amicizie, si sentiva maledettamente solo.

« È assurdo, Uno, totalmente assurdo… »

« Avevi idee migliori, socio? »

« Se le avessi avute, non avrei lasciato fare a te, non credi? »

« E allora cos’hai da lamentarti? Ci serviva una scusa per far passare inosservata la tua assenza da Paperopoli e io te l’ho data! »

« Inosservata??? _Inosservata???_ Paolino Paperino che _vince un viaggio premio_ ti pare una cosa che passa inosservata??? »

Uno ringraziò che lo scompartimento dove si trovava il suo socio fosse deserto. Probabilmente qualcuno lo avrebbe preso per pazzo vedendo un papero insultare la sua valigia ultimo modello!

« Ci hanno creduto, no? Ho falsificato i documenti di viaggio e creato un finto regolamento per far cascare tutti i tuoi parenti e amici… e poi quella della sfortuna cronica è solo una tua fissazione! La sfortuna non esiste, così come la fortuna! »

Paperino guardò malinconico fuori dal finestrino:« Vallo a dire a Gastone… e mentre tutti mi credono ai Caraibi ad abbronzarmi, io sono qui, su questo treno, che mi sta portando verso una città dalla nebbia fitta… »

« Se per reggere la copertura ti serve l’abbronzatura, quando torni alla Ducklair Tower ti faccio fare un paio di lampade! »

« Non mi prendere in giro, Uno! Sto spendendo tutti i miei risparmi per venire il questa metropoli malfamata e sconosciuta… »

Fece una pausa, per riflettere sui suoi pensieri contrastanti.

« … ma per i miei cari amici evroniani si fa questo ed altro! »

« Così ti voglio, socio! Quello che voglio sentire ora è il supereroe, non il piccolo papero sfortunato! »

« Ehi, ma non eri tu quello che non credevi alla sfortuna? »

Paperino rise e Uno si unì a lui.

« Per favore, rifammi il punto della situazione! »

Uno richiamò i dati.

« Hai ragione, con la tua memoria una ripetizione in più non guasta! Mentre controllavo la presenza di segnali inusuali sulla superficie del pianeta, ho notato un’anomalia, più precisamente tracce di utilizzo di tecnologia evroniana provenienti da questa città… e dato che l’utilizzo di questa apparecchiatura misteriosa si ripete in modo regolare una volta ogni tre giorni, inviando un segnale fuori dall’atmosfera, ne si può dedurre che… »

« … che il nostro ospite stia chiamando qualcuno! Me la immagino la telefonata: “Ciao mamma, tutto bene, il tempo è buono, i terrestri sono saporiti… com’è il tempo da te? E non mi chiamare _la mia piccola spora_ , sono un guerriero, mà!” »

Uno ridacchiò:« Più probabile che sia un rapporto regolare ai superiori… e controllando i giornali del luogo c’è un’anomalia che mi lascia perplesso… »

Paperino tirò fuori una pagina di giornale stropicciata dalla tasca della blusa:« Però a giudicare dalla foto questo Sharkfish non mi sembra coolflamizzato! »

« Non sottovalutare gli evroniani, socio! Forse si sono sostituiti a lui… l’unica è scoprirlo di persona! »

Il treno rallentò fino a fermarsi. Paperino prese il suo extransformer mimetizzato, scese dal vagone e si avvolse una sciarpa verde attorno al collo. Faceva freddo lì, meno male che l’aveva portata.

Il papero posò la valigia a terra per prendere la cartina e cercare l’ostello dove aveva prenotato una camera, ma quasi immediatamente un ragazzino gliel’afferrò e corse via.

« Ehi! Fermo! »

Paperino iniziò a correre. Ma quando mai si era visto un supereroe che si faceva rubare l’arma dal primo ladruncolo fuori dalla stazione? Per fortuna a forza d’inseguire criminali paperopolesi, razziatori temporali e succhiaemozioni alieni aveva sviluppato sufficiente velocità e riflessi per riacchiapparlo in breve tempo, anche senza mantello e mascherina. Almeno lì non doveva nascondere le sue doti.

Dopo essersi fatto “gentilmente” restituire la sua valigia, il papero si allontanò sbuffando, mentre il ragazzino si massaggiava il braccio dolorante che gli era stato brutalmente strattonato dietro la schiena.

Paperino alzò lo sguardo al cielo nuvoloso e cupo, che ricopriva l’ambiente metropolitano come una cappa minacciosa, e si aggiustò la sciarpa.

« Anderville… ma in che razza di posto sono finito? »


	2. Indagini, saponette ed evidenziatori

**Indagini, saponette ed evidenziatori**

La porta dello studio investigativo venne aperta poco elegantemente da un calcio assestato con precisione. Ma dopotutto, con le mani e le braccia completamente occupate da una pila di documenti e giornali di un altezza tale da coprirgli persino le orecchie, Topolino non aveva potuto fare altrimenti.

« No, state comoda, signorina Sarah, faccio da solo! »

La donna non alzò gli occhi dalla sua rivista di gossip:« Bene, capo! »

Topolino sospirò.

_Ma perché diavolo devo anche darle uno stipendio?_

Richiudendo la porta altrettanto elegantemente col tacco della scarpa, Topolino gettò letteralmente tutto il materiale sulla scrivania.

Aveva dovuto chiedere a Stan di smontare l’edicola per procurargli tutte quelle informazioni, ma ora poteva dichiararsi soddisfatto della quantità di materiale recuperato. Tutto riguardante un solo individuo.

John Sharkfish.

D’accordo, non aveva ricevuto alcuna richiesta su di lui, ma dopotutto non aveva ricevuto nessuna richiesta d’indagine neanche su altro. Era momentaneamente disoccupato e bloccato ad Anderville. Tanto valeva trovarsi un occupazione, e un indagine su questo uomo misterioso poteva aiutarlo a tenerlo in allenamento!

Sì, aveva anche un computer con collegamento internet, ma uno come lui, così legato ai fatti concreti, preferiva indubbiamente un pezzo di carta da poter tenere saldamente in mano che non un evanescente dato sullo schermo cancellabile con un solo tasto.

« Bene… mettiamoci al lavoro! »

Un paio d’isolati più in là, un’altra persona indagava su John Sharkfish, ma con mezzi decisamente più tecnologici.

« Mentre ti sistemavi, socio, ho continuato le ricerche sul nostro amichetto… ti aggiorno? »

« Non potresti lasciarmi il tempo di una doccia? Capisco che ai computer l’acqua faccia male, ma ai paperi è particolarmente gradita! »

« Esigenze biologiche… »

Paperino sospirò alla piccola frecciatina del collega elettronico ed entrò in bagno.

Aprendo il rubinetto, il papero si rilassò per un secondo, una volta tanto solo con se stesso.

Perché doveva sempre cacciarsi in situazioni assurde, al limite dell’incredibile? Anzi, oltre il credibile, perché nessuno a casa gli avrebbe creduto se avesse detto che stava indagando su un politico che forse era legato in qualche modo agli alieni!

Paolino Paperino che indaga…

Immaginò Zio Paperone scoppiare a ridere come un pazzo, seguito molto probabilmente da Gastone, forse anche da Paperina e Qui, Quo e Qua…

Gli avrebbero detto che lui non era la persona adatta, di lasciare perdere, che c’erano altre persone più brave di lui in queste cose. Già, in effetti una persona più adatta di lui l’aveva in mente, un vecchio amico che non vedeva da tanto tempo e che non faceva altro che lasciarsi coinvolgere in casi di polizia.

Chissà come se la sarebbe cavata nei panni di Paperinik…

Se lo immaginò per un secondo con il suo costume addosso e una risata gli uscì spontanea dal becco. L’ilarità continuò immaginandoselo, rosso in viso per la vergogna, alle prese con la mascherina nera, abbastanza inutile dato il suo colorito, mentre magari litigava con le sue gigantesche orecchie per legarsela decentemente…

Paperino rise talmente tanto che non notò che la saponetta gli era scivolata sul pavimento della doccia e, immancabilmente, ci mise la zampa sopra cadendo. La fitta brutale che lo colpì alla schiena lo riportò alla realtà.

Ma chi voleva prendere in giro? _Lui_ non avrebbe mai fatto figuracce di quel genere, aveva una dignità e un eleganza innata che invidiava profondamente da sempre, da quando era solo un piccolo papero sfortunato. _Lui_ non aveva bisogno di una maschera e di un costume per essere un eroe… lo era e basta!

E poi uno come _lui_ non avrebbe mai potuto credere a cose come gli alieni…

Uscì dalla doccia un po’ dolorante e si avvolse nell’accappatoio, tenendosi la schiena come se avesse avuto il colpo della strega.

« Cos’avevi tanto da sghignazzare, là dentro? È così divertente fare la doccia? »

« Nulla d’importante… »

« E la schiena? Non dirmelo: sei scivolato sulla saponetta… »

« Sì, e allora? Gradirei che evitassi le battutacce sulla mia sfortuna! »

« Ok… nervosetti? »

Paperino si morse il becco. Uno non c’entrava nulla con le sue crisi d’inferiorità, non era giusto coinvolgerlo nei suoi malumori.

« Non è nulla, scusami… a volte ai biologici capita di essere lunatici! »

« Capisco… »

« Allora? Cosa hai scoperto? »

L’immagine di Uno sull’Extransformer sorrise e gli illustrò le sue ultime scoperte.

Topolino si stiracchiò sulla sedia. Erano almeno tre ore che non si muoveva, troppo occupato a leggere e memorizzare dati che forse potevano essere interessanti.

John Sarkfish era un uomo di quarantatre anni, proveniente da una possidente famiglia della zona e laureato con il massimo dei voti in giurisprudenza e in scienze politiche all’università di Anderville.

_Anderville ha anche un’università?_

_E allora perché Sonny è venuto fino a quella in cui abbiamo studiato insieme? Forse non c’era il corso di criminologia?_

_O forse perché voleva scappare da questa città?_

Il suo uomo aveva lavorato per una decina d’anni come avvocato, difendendo sempre le vittime di qualche ingiustizia, ma quasi sempre fallendo.

_Logico, in una città corrotta come questa…_

Sembrava anche che si fosse indebitato perché molte dei suoi clienti non avevano soldi sufficienti per pagare le sue prestazioni… o perché _sparivano_ prima di pagargli la parcella.

_Sì, e immagino anche come…_

I giornali riportavano qualche notizia dei guai e delle proteste che aveva provato a fare per denunciare quel sistema corrotto. Sembra che si fosse persino incatenato davanti al tribunale. La foto dell’articolo in questione ritraeva un ometto basso e leggermente curvo su se stesso, con un principio di calvizie e un paio di occhialini tondi, legato a un palo della luce con tanto di catene e lucchetti e con un cartello appeso al collo che recitava: _“La giustizia è uguale per tutti… perché ad Anderville no?”_

A Topolino ricordò quel poeta italiano che in gioventù si era consumato anche fisicamente a forza di studiare. Com’è che si chiamava, già? Ah, sì, Leopardi…

A parte questo, a dirla tutta gli stava anche simpatico e un po’ lo capiva. Involontariamente aveva cominciato a fare la stessa cosa fin da quando aveva messo piede lì: combattere le ingiustizie e la società corrotta di Anderville.

E poi…

Il detective aveva preso una serie di evidenziatori colorati e si era messo a pasticciare un paio di articoli, evidenziandone similitudini e differenze.

Non avrebbe potuto restituire a Stan le riviste, se ne rese conto quando era già a metà del lavoro. Pazienza, glieli avrebbe risarciti. Quello che stava scoprendo era troppo interessante per essere ignorato.

« Che uomo integerrimo! Sicuri che sia il nostro amico in combutta con gli evroniani? »

« Questo era quello che _era_ … fino a tre settimane fa, almeno a giudicare dagli articoli sui giornali locali! »

« E poi? »

Pikappa aveva appoggiato l’Extransformer sul letto e ascoltava Uno attentamente, a gambe incrociate, con il mento abbandonato sui pugni appoggiati alle ginocchia.

« Poi qualcosa è cambiato. Sharkfish una mattina ha iniziato a investire dei soldi provenienti da non si sa bene dove in azioni poco pulite. E ci ha guadagnato parecchio! »

Paperino rise:« Non vorrai mica dirmi che ha più fiuto per gli affari di Zio Paperone? »

« Se non è così doveva avere un ottimo informatore! »

« Opto più per quest’ultima! »

Uno lo interruppe:« Talmente bravo da fregare tutti, e dico proprio _tutti_ gli altri giocatori di Borsa… tuo zio compreso! Strano per uno che non aveva un quattrino in tasca fino al giorno prima e che non si era mai interessato di economia! »

« Quindi tu sospetti… »

« Tre settimane fa sono cominciati anche i primi segnali di tecnologia evroniana. Non c’è bisogno di essere delle I.A. molto sofisticate per fare due più due! »

Paperino saltò giù dal letto:« Allora, abbiamo un evroniano molto ferrato in economia terrestre che sta suggerendo a questo Sharkfish come muoversi per pagare i suoi numerosi debiti… e finanziarsi una scalata politica davvero niente male! »

Uno annuì:« Dai rapporti di polizia risulta che nel giro di due settimane il nostro uomo abbia contattato tutti i malavitosi, i lestofanti, i corrotti di questa città e abbia preso accordi molto vantaggiosi con ognuno di loro… curioso, visto che fino a pochi giorni prima li combatteva con tutte le sue forze! »

« Pare proprio che i nostri avversari ci abbiano messo in qualche modo lo zampino… anche se fino ad ora non avevano mai agito così! Ma i tempi cambiano… »

Paperino indossò la mascherina e Uno gli sorrise.

« Esci? »

« Devo pur farmi un’idea di questa metropoli, non posso basarmi solo sulle tue cartine, per quanto ben fatte! E poi è quasi notte… »

Uno completò la frase per lui:« … il tempo del giustiziere mascherato! »

Topolino finalmente distolse gli occhi dallo stesso articolo che aveva visionato Uno fino a poco prima. Troppe cose non gli quadravano… troppi colpi di fortuna tutti insieme…

Si alzò e prese il cappotto. Aveva bisogno di un caffè con molto zucchero per rimettere in moto i neuroni, e il Little Caesar non sarebbe rimasto aperto ancora per molto.

Appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia gelida e per poco non saltò sul soffitto.

_Il telefono!_

Recuperando un battito cardiaco normale, Topolino afferrò la cornetta.

« Agenzia d’investigazioni, sono Topolino, chi parla? »

Una voce femminile e tremante gli rispose con qualche difficoltà.

« È lei il detective? Avrei bisogno del suo aiuto, è urgente… »


	3. Malinconia, inquinamento e riconoscenza

**Malinconie, inquinamento e riconoscenza**

Notte. Il regno dell’eroe mascherato.

Paperinik balzò con agilità sul tetto e inspirò profondamente l’aria notturna, così tranquilla, così salubre, così…

« Cough, cough! »

Un accesso di tosse interruppe quel momento di enfasi, mentre una voce elettronica lo informò:« Ad Anderville sono presenti il 23% di automobili e 18 fabbriche in più rispetto a Paperopoli… di conseguenza la quantità di CO² è maggiore! »

« Nebbiosa, piena di criminali e ora pure inquinata… ma che schifo di posto! Nell’equipaggiamento che mi hai dato c’è anche una maschera antigas, Uno? »

« Modera i termini, vecchio mantello tarlato! Questa è la nuova città su cui dovrai vegliare, almeno per qualche tempo… »

« Che spero sarà molto poco! Prometto che appena torno mi faccio un periodo di riposo da Nonna Papera, così recupero l’ossigeno che qui manca… »

Un urlo femminile riecheggiò nel buio.

« Sia come sia, qui c’è bisogno di Pikappa! »

« Così si parla, socio! Vai e stendili tutti! »

Un’altra persona si aggirava nella nebbiosa e inquinata notte di Anderville. Anche a lui lo smog aveva dato dei problemi, nei primi tempi, ma ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine. Come si era abituato ad aggirarsi nei vicoli più nascosti e pericolosi. Poteva quasi essere scambiato per un criminale, se non fosse stato per quell’impermeabile anni 50 che lo identificava come detective privato. E per le sue inconfondibili orecchie che ormai, grazie alle foto sui giornali nei casi in cui non aveva potuto fare a meno di essere coinvolto, conosceva tutta Anderville.

Non era un buon metodo per passare inosservati, ma di certo Topolino non poteva tagliarsele! E un cappello o un qualsiasi copricapo atto a nasconderle avrebbe attirato ancora più l’attenzione per le spropositate dimensioni necessarie a contenerle.

_È da non credersi che esistano ancora le nonnine che si rivolgono ai detective per ritrovare i gatti scomparsi… e che abitino in queste zone così malfamate!_

Eppure un detective doveva adattarsi un po’ a tutto, soprattutto se quel gattino poteva dargli quei 98 dollari al giorno con cui pagarsi i pasti! I casi ultimamente scarseggiavano un po’…

« Ehi, problemi? »

Un uomo dall’aria tutto fuorché rassicurante uscì da un vicoletto laterale.

Topolino rispose:« Nessuno, sto solo cercando un gatto… »

« Raccontala a un altro, come scusa è vecchia! »

Un altro tipaccio uscì dal vicolo alle sue spalle. Un piccolo agguato.

« Sarà vecchia ma è la verità… »

Il primo uomo brandì il bastone chiodato che aveva con sé:« Forse sarà anche così… vediamo se ci crede il nostro padrone? Ha detto “niente intrusi”… »

« E chi sarebbe il vostro padrone? »

Il secondo uomo sorrise:« E ti pare che veniamo a dirlo a un ficcanaso come te? »

« Ci limiteremo solo a farti scordare questo indirizzo… »

Topolino si mise in posizione di difesa. In quei mesi il ripassino di boxe che aveva fatto gli era tornato incredibilmente utile. Cose impensabili a Topolinia, senza dubbio. Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato la sua Minni nel vederlo pronto a fare a botte con due scagnozzi di chissà quale padrone…

_Minni_ _… saremmo ancora insieme se invece di vivere a Topolinia fossimo vissuti qui ad Anderville? Saresti tu, la stessa di sempre? Sarei ancora io?_

Un pugno lo stese a terra.

_No, Topolino, cosa stai pensando? Non è il momento di farsi prendere dalla nostalgia! Reagisci, stupido detective, reagisci!_

« Uno… quanti sono? »

« Solo quei due. Secondo il database della polizia sono pesci piccoli, non dovresti avere difficoltà! »

« Bene. »

« Attento, sei vicino alla dimora del nostro obiettivo… »

« Terrò presente… »

« Aspetta! C’è qualcosa anche sulla loro vittima… »

« Di quello ce ne occupiamo dopo! Vediamo se riesco a impedirgli di fare un occhio nero a quel malcapitato e magari anche a farmi dire qualcosina di più sul motivo per cui mi trovo qui… »

« Aspetta, Pi… »

Paperinik chiuse il comunicatore sull’Extransformer.

Il topo si rimise in piedi quasi senza sforzo. Il pugno gli aveva fatto male, ma neanche poi tanto.

« Rispetto ai pugni di Gambadilegno queste sono carezze… »

« E chi sarebbe? »

« Un ladro… uno dei pochi in circolazione con ancora un codice morale… »

« Uno sfigato, insomma! »

« Dipende dai punti di vista… »

Gambadilegno! Ma come gli era uscito? Possibile che sentisse la mancanza anche di lui, in quella città tanto estranea?

Sì, sentiva anche la sua mancanza. Come anche di Trudy, di Macchia Nera, di… di gente che era magari malvagia, ma che qualche scrupolo ce l’aveva. E che difficilmente avrebbero concluso una discussione a pugni. Ma lì non era Topolinia. Era Anderville. Ed era ora che si adattasse alla situazione.

_Paese che vai, usanze che trovi… se capiscono solo il linguaggio dei pugni…_

Topolino caricò un gancio destro per restituire il favore di poco prima, ma l’uomo che aveva davanti venne atterrato da un pugno nero prima che potesse affondare il colpo.

_Eh?_

« Ehilà! Non vi sembra un po’ tardi per andare a fare scazzottate in giro? »

L’altro brutto ceffo si voltò nella direzione da cui proveniva la voce.

« Chi sei? »

« Che delusione… in un’altra città solo a sentire la mia voce dei volgari ladruncoli se la sarebbero già data a gambe! Si vede che sono in trasferta… »

Un altro pugno atterrò anche il secondo malvivente. Topolino lo guardò sconvolto sbattere contro il muro. Una figura misteriosa, avvolta da un mantello scuro sollevato dal vento notturno che nascondeva praticamente il suo volto, atterrò sul marciapiede mentre il primo criminale si rialzava a fatica brandendo la sua mazza.

« Attento! »

« Visto, grazie! »

Un preciso colpo del paralizzatore bradionico rese inoffensivo anche l’ultimo colpo di coda del malvivente.

Topolino guardò il tutto con occhi sbarrati e la bocca spalancata dallo stupore. No, da Anderville aveva imparato ad aspettarsi di tutto, ma decisamente un tizio mascherato che piombava dal cielo a salvarlo superava la sua fantasia!

Solo allora si rese conto che per tutta la scena era rimasto col braccio alzato, pronto a sferrare un pugno di cui non c’era stato più bisogno. Abbassò l’arto ormai intorpidito e fece per avvicinarsi al suo salvatore.

« Devo… devo avvertire Sharkfish… »

_Cosa? Ancora lui?_

Topolino gridò:« Ehi, fermo! »

L’altro uomo tentò la fuga, ma venne rallentato da una scheggia rossa che gli piombò sul viso.

« Aaah! Maledetto gattaccio, levati! »

Topolino si ritrovò a dover afferrare al volo il motivo per cui si era cacciato in quella situazione assurda. Al malfattore bastò quell’attimo di distrazione per sparire nel nulla.

« Scomparso… »

Una mano afferrò il detective per la spalla. Istintivamente, avendo ancora i nervi a fior di pelle, il topo afferrò il braccio e stese l’avversario sul terreno con una mossa di karate.

« Cosa… »

« Ma tu… »

L’eroe e il detective si guardarono sconvolti, l’uno coricato sul terreno, l’altro in piedi, ignorando il gatto rosso che gli stava graffiando una gamba.

Il papero dietro la maschera era sconvolto. Cosa ci faceva _lui_ lì?

Possibile che il pensiero che gli aveva rivolto poche ore prima l’avesse improvvisamente evocato dal nulla?

Paperino conosceva Topolino molto, molto bene, anche se le occasioni d’incontrarsi di persona erano davvero poche, abitando in città diverse. Per quanto ne sapeva lui, doveva trovarsi a Topolinia, non ad Anderville! E pensare che molto probabilmente Uno lo stava per avvertire… se non fosse stato il solito impulsivo…

Il topo si rese subito conto di aver atterrato il suo salvatore.

_Che razza di figura! Prima mi salva e come ringraziamento io…_

_Ehi, un attimo! Questo è… un papero?_

Ad Anderville aveva visto un po’ di tutto, ma a pensarci bene di paperi non ne aveva ancora visto neanche uno. E questo per di più, nonostante lo strambo travestimento, aveva un qualcosa, un elemento familiare…

Il papero mascherato ridacchiò imbarazzato:« A quanto pare te la saresti potuta cavare anche senza di me! »

Topolino lasciò andare il suo braccio con il volto rosso dalla vergogna:« Oh! Mi… mi dispiace, scusami! »

L’eroe si rimise in piedi:« Tranquillo, ne ho ricevute molte di peggio nella mia carriera… piuttosto, cosa ci fai qui? »

Il detective afferrò per la collottola il micio che ancora gli gironzolava intorno. Il fatto di essere un topo gigante probabilmente lo rendeva attraente per la creaturina, che non aveva fatto altro che rifarsi le unghie sui suoi pantaloni per tutto il tempo.

« Cercavo questa piccola peste! »

Paperinik si morse la lingua. Non era quello che intendeva. Avrebbe voluto sapere cosa ci faceva _lì ad Anderville_ , ma prima di poter specificare la domanda si rese conto di un paio di particolari decisamente problematici e imbarazzanti.

Primo: Topolino non sapeva della sua identità segreta. Probabilmente non aveva neanche mai sentito parlare di Paperinik. Motivo per cui non poteva mostrare troppa confidenza con lui, anzi, doveva proprio fingere di non averlo mai visto prima!

E qui subentrava il secondo problema: per quanto fosse un bravo attore, aveva di fronte a sé un investigatore di fama internazionale, la persona con l’intuito più sviluppato che avesse mai visto dopo Uno, che dopotutto era sempre un computer. Topolino invece era un essere umano, ed era un detective. Un detective professionista che per giunta conosceva molto bene la sua identità segreta.

Paperino aveva la netta impressione di essersi appena cacciato nei guai. Una volta di più.

Topolino ridacchiò:« Strano che a un investigatore chiedano ancora di cercare gatti, vero? »

Il papero ridacchiò un po’ forzatamente a sua volta:« Già… »

« Non ti ho ancora ringraziato per avermi aiutato prima… io mi chiamo Topolino! »

L’investigatore allungò la mano. L’eroe impiegò un paio di secondi di troppo a stringerla, indeciso su come dovesse presentarsi.

« Pikappa. »

Sì, era la soluzione più sicura. Non doveva mettere a repentaglio la sua identità segreta a meno di un’emergenza e dichiararsi come Paperinik avrebbe potuto causare al topo una nemmeno tanto curiosa associazione mentale vista la somiglianza di nomi.

A Topolino quel ritardo non sfuggì. Aveva il gatto da restituire. Aveva il nome di Sharkfish che gli frullava ancora per la testa, soprattutto dopo l’indigestione di articoli su di lui che si era fatto fino a poco prima. Ma quello strano papero lo incuriosiva da morire.

« Da dove vieni? Non sei di Anderville, poco ma sicuro… »

« Neanche tu mi sembri nativo del luogo… »

Topolino sorrise:« Fammi indovinare… Paperopoli? »

Pikappa sbuffò:« Ma perché c’è la fissa che tutti i paperi debbano venire da Paperopoli? A Topolinia non ci sono mica tutti topi! »

« Questo è vero! A dir la verità ci sono più cani che topi… _ma non mi pare proprio di averti detto che vengo da Topolinia!_ »

Ops! La sua solita linguaccia lunga!

« Era un esempio come un altro! Credo di aver letto qualcosina di te sui giornali… aiuti spesso la polizia o sbaglio? »

« Questo è vero! Scusami, come investigatore essere sempre sospettoso è un difetto professionale! »

« Capisco… »

Topolino si chinò a raccogliere il gatto:« È ora che restituisca Sfruscio alla sua padrona! Spero di rincontrarti ancora, Pikappa! »

« Anch’io, Topolino… ci vediamo! »

Il papero mascherato sparì fra i tetti di Anderville, sotto gli occhi attenti dell’investigatore.

_Pikappa, eh?_

Paperinik riaccese il comunicatore dell’Extransformer.

« Uno… avrei bisogno di un favore. Puoi cercarmi qualsiasi notizia che riguardi un certo Topolino da quando è giunto ad Anderville? »

« Certo… stavo per dirtelo prima, ma hai sempre fretta d’intervenire… »

« Sì, hai ragione… »

Uno rimase perplesso dall’assertività del suo socio.

« Cosa c’è da renderti così pensieroso? Lo conosci? »

Il papero sospirò.

« Io no… ma mi dicono che sia un conoscente del _mio caro amico Paperino_ … un conoscente molto stretto… »

Topolino passeggiava per le strade illuminate del centro di Anderville, diretto verso il suo appartamento. Sfruscio era di nuovo fra le braccia della sua padrona, il suo compenso era nella tasca, ma i suoi pensieri erano altrove.

Sharkfish, prima di tutto. Senza veramente volerlo gli era arrivato tanto vicino, così tanto che ormai probabilmente anche lui lo sapeva. Nonostante Anderville fosse una metropoli, certe notizie potevano correre a una velocità impensabile. Forse sapeva persino che aveva iniziato a indagare su di lui, e non avrebbe mai creduto che aveva cominciato per pura curiosità e per tenersi in esercizio. Ormai era nei guai fino al collo e non aveva altra scelta che continuare a indagare. _Come sempre._

E poi c’era quel Pikappa… il suo istinto gli diceva che anche una ricerchina su di lui non sarebbe guastata, ma Stan aveva solo giornali locali, ed era comunque troppo tardi per rivolgersi alla sua edicola.

_Ho l’impressione che anche stasera andrò a dormire tardi… e che la mia bolletta per la connessione internet subirà una piccola impennata._

_Ma_ _potrebbe valerne la pena…_


	4. Etichette, prese in giro e visite inattese

**Etichette, prese in giro e visite inattese**

« E adesso che faccio? Che faccio? Che faccio? »

« Prima di tutto ti calmi, socio! Che quando fai così sembri proprio tuo zio! »

Paperino si bloccò:« Perché? Cosa c’entra Zio Paperone? »

Uno ridacchiò:« Stai girando in tondo esattamente come lui quando gli va male un affare! Fra un po’ scaverai un fossato e ti ricordo che sei in una camera d’albergo, non so se hai i soldi per pagare un pavimento nuovo! »

Il papero arrossì:« Ops… maledetto DNA! »

Uno sorrise:« Ti preoccupi solo perché ti ha visto quel tuo amico? Non è mica la prima volta che parenti o amici ti incontrano nei panni di Pikappa e nessuno ti ha mai riconosciuto, no? »

« Gli altri non hanno la testardaggine e l’intuito di Topolino! »

« Hai un’alta considerazione di lui… in effetti leggendo le notizie che lo riguardano non posso darti tutti i torti, però… »

Paperino sospirò:« Credimi, se si concentra su un caso non molla fino a quando non ha scoperto tutta, e dico proprio _tutta_ la verità! Posso solo sperare che abbia altro fra le mani di più interessante di un eroe mascherato … »

La stampante finì di stampare l’ultimo foglio. Topolino lo prese e lo mise con gli altri in una nuova cartellina con un adesivo nuovo di zecca appiccicato sopra riportante il nome _Pikappa_. La cartellina era a fianco di quella su _John Sharkfish_ .

Due cose altrettanto interessanti da approfondire, ed entrambe senza che nessuno glielo avesse esplicitamente chiesto…

_Sono due casi separati, eppure…_

_Sarà solo una coincidenza il fatto di aver incontrato questo paladino mascherato proprio vicino alla casa di Sharkfish? Forse sì, forse no…_

_Eppure un motivo deve pur averlo per essere venuto fin qui da Paperopoli! Credo che anche lì abbia abbastanza da fare senza cacciarsi in nuovi guai qui ad Anderville!_

Già, il nuovo amico in maschera proveniva proprio da Paperopoli, ne aveva avuta la conferma. E allora perché negare? E perché quelle piccole esitazioni nella presentazione? Quale motivo aveva per essere nervoso con lui? Non era certo un criminale, anzi, dava una mano alla polizia proprio come faceva lui a Topolinia!

Altra cosa che gli dava da pensare: su internet aveva trovato parecchi servizi su di lui da parte di una rete televisiva locale, tale 00 Channel. Curioso come i commenti sui suoi interventi cambiassero tanto a seconda del giornalista! Entusiastici quelli della signorina Lyla Lay, denigratori quelli di un certo Angus Fangus.

Non appena aveva visto il volto del kiwi, Topolino aveva avuto un moto di repulsione. In passato aveva fatto anche il giornalista e sapeva che se le notizie cambiavano così tanto da un’edizione all’altra era perché qualcuno le manovrava. E ad intuito avrebbe scommesso l’ufficio che si trattava proprio del signor Fangus!

Osservò ancora la fotografia dell’eroe mascherato.

_Eppure c’è un qualcosa di tremendamente familiare in lui… se solo riuscissi ad isolarlo dal contesto…_

Sospirando, il detective posò la foto nella cartellina, rimise tutto il materiale nello schedario perfettamente ordinato in ordine alfabetico e uscì. Aveva rimandato anche troppo quel caffè da Little Caesar.

« Posso rassicurarti almeno su una cosa, socio? »

« Quale? »

« Il tuo amico ha continuato a cercarti in rete solo ed esclusivamente come Pikappa, e non ha ancora trovato pagine che parlino di te come Paperinik… o ancora peggio, come Paperino! »

Il volto del papero assunse un colorito rossastro.

« Lo stai _spiando?_ »

« Controllo solo le sue ricerche… »

« Bè, qualunque cosa tu stia facendo, piantala subito! È un mio amico, non voglio interferire nella sua privacy! »

« Neanche se c’è in ballo la tua identità segreta? »

Paperino non rispose e uscì a farsi un giro sbattendo la porta.

« Biologici… troppo contradditori per i miei gusti! »

Paperino si ritrovò a passeggiare per le strade un po’ sconosciute di quella metropoli. Un pochino gli ricordava Paperopoli centro nell’ora di punta. Un pochino. Forse era come sarebbe potuta diventare la sua città senza l’intervento dell’eroe mascherato.

Paperino ridacchiò. No, se non fosse intervenuto Paperopoli sarebbe stata piena di gente con allegre acconciature azzurrine…

Si avvicinò alla porta di un bar. Il nome del locale lo incuriosiva. Sbirciò all’interno dalla vetrina, ma si ritrasse quasi subito con il batticuore.

« Per tutti gli evroniani dell’universo, ma è una persecuzione! »

Scappò a gambe levate verso l’albergo prima di combinare altri guai.

« La mia solita sfortuna… speriamo solo che non abbia notato troppo la mia blusa… »

_Eh?_

Little Caesar lo guardò perplesso:« Cosa c’è, Topolino? »

« Niente, per un attimo mi sono sentito osservato… »

Il detective aveva intravvisto con la coda dell’occhio qualcosa di blu non ben definito allontanarsi velocemente dalla vetrina del bar. Sperò solo non si trattasse di uno scagnozzo di Sharkfish.

Ray ridacchiò:« Cos’è, ti fischiano le orecchie? Qualcuno ti pensa? »

Topolino si voltò verso il suo caffè visibilmente irritato:« No, _grrrazie,_ va tutto benissimo! »

Dash diede una gomitata all’amico e gli bisbigliò:« È un tipo strano… non gli importa nulla della sua altezza, ma sembra essere molto suscettibile se gli si toccano le orecchie! »

« Guardate che vi sento benissimo! Il locale è piccolo! »

I due impallidirono:« Ops! Scusami, non avevamo considerato il tuo _ottimo udito!_ »

Topolino sbuffò stringendo con molta più forza del necessario la tazza, mentre Little Caesar gli versava il caffè:« Lasciali stare, sono fatti così, amano giocare… sai da quanto tempo mi prendono in giro per i miei hamburger, no? »

« Hai ragione, è che sono un po’ nervoso per il lavoro… »

Il barista si sedette affianco a lui con un po’ di difficoltà, a causa delle stampelle:« Casi complicati? »

Topolino gli sorrise tristemente:« No, a dir la verità ufficialmente sono disoccupato! »

« E ufficiosamente? »

Il detective trovò improvvisamente un particolare interesse per il fondo della tazza:« Ufficiosamente sto indagando su un uomo… anzi, due! Due tipi molto interessanti, ma almeno uno dei due può essere molto pericoloso… l’altro non so… »

« Sharkfish. E l’altro? »

Topolino sbarrò gli occhi:« E tu come lo sai? »

« Sei uno che i guai se li cerca, ragazzo… ne ho conosciuti molti come te… alcuni sono finiti a controllare se la baia di Anderville è così inquinata come dicono e non sono mai tornati a dirmelo, ma ne ho conosciuti comunque tanti… e una storia così curiosa come quella non poteva non attirarti come una mosca sul miele! »

Il detective non se la sentì di dargli torto.

« L’altro l’ho incontrato ieri sera, si chiama Pikappa… »

« Mai sentito! E voi, ragazzi? »

Dash rispose addentando uno dei panini che criticava sempre:« No, ma con un nome del genere gli consiglierei di andare all’anagrafe e farselo cambiare… »

_Allora dev’essere da poco che è arrivato in città… di solito nulla sfugge alle attente orecchie di Little Caesar… figuriamoci uno così appariscente come un papero in maschera!_

Little Caesar gli mise una mano sulla spalla:« Stai attento! Quello Sharkfish è uno pericoloso e tu sei già nei guai a sufficienza. Non escludo che abbia anche agganci nella polizia… non andrei a trovare Clayton in questi giorni, a meno che non sia strettamente necessario! »

« D’accordo, eviterò di andare a fargli la mia solita lamentela sul perché non mi lasci tornare a Topolinia! Di sicuro ne sarà felice, quel poliziotto non ne può più di vedermi nel suo ufficio! »

Il topo s’alzò, pagò il conto e s’avviò all’uscita.

Little Caesar lo richiamò ancora una volta:« Comunque se sento qualcosa ti faccio sapere! »

Ray lo interruppe:« Anche se è più probabile che le notizie arrivino prima alle _tue_ di orecchie… non dovresti avere problemi di ricezione con quelle, no? »

Topolino sbatté brutalmente la porta del locale uscendo, mentre l’uomo ricevette una stampellata in testa dal barista.

« Ahi! »

« Dovresti imparare a tenere quella boccaccia chiusa, ogni tanto… »

« Giuro che io di giorno non esco più in questa città! »

« Esagerato! Non sei neanche sicuro che ti abbia visto, no? »

« Ma potrebbe! E se… »

« Stai diventando paranoico! »

Paperino sospirò:« Lo so… »

Uno gli sorrise comprensivo:« Nulla ti vieta di aggirarti in costume anche di giorno! »

« A Paperopoli non sarebbe un problema, ma qui temo di attirare troppo l’attenzione! E se mi fermasse la polizia? Che documenti gli presento, quelli di Paperino? Non ho un buon rapporto con le forze dell’ordine neanche a casa! »

« Questo è anche vero, però… »

« No, Uno, non rischierò per niente… e poi basta avere un po’ di pazienza! »

Si avvicinò alla finestra:« Sta calando il buio, l’ora di Paperinik. E io ho un’indagine da concludere! Prima finisco, prima torno a casa! »

« Ben detto! »

« Vado a cambiarmi. »

« Ma che cavolo… »

L’ufficio era completamente a soqquadro. I cassetti erano stati rivoltati, le poltrone rovesciate, ogni foglio presente nell’archivio era stato sparso disordinatamente a terra. Sulle condizioni dell’archivio stesso era meglio sorvolare. Persino la pianta era stata tolta dal vaso, spargendo terra per tutto il pavimento.

_Qualcuno mi ha evidentemente fatto una visitina… e credo di sapere anche cosa mi abbia portato via…_

Si avvicinò all’archivio e provò a cercare. Rimise in ordine anche qualche foglio per terra, ma ebbe quasi subito la conferma dei suoi sospetti.

_La cartella su Sharkfish… sembra abbiano preso solo quella._

Cominciò pazientemente a risistemare l’ufficio da solo, deciso a continuare il lavoro per tutta la notte, se fosse stato necessario. Non avrebbe avvertito la polizia, probabilmente Little Caesar aveva ragione. E avrebbe fatto in modo che neanche la segretaria si accorgesse dell’accaduto, o avrebbe fatto non poca fatica a convincerla a non chiamare le forze dell’ordine, visto il suo caratterino impulsivo.

Meno persone coinvolgeva, meglio era. Una regola d’oro che aveva imparato suo malgrado, lì ad Anderville.

« Sette guardie nel giardino, quindici all’interno del primo piano, altrettante nel secondo e sei nel sotterraneo… praticamente una fortezza! »

« Senza contare il sistema di telecamere… sarà dura entrare lì dentro, socio! »

Pikappa annuì:« Sarà meglio ritirarsi e pensare a un piano, Uno! »

« D’accordo. In fondo non sanno ancora della tua presenza… »

_A quanto pare mi sono sbagliato, c’è un’altra cosa che manca…_

« State bene, capo? »

« Eh? Sì, state tranquilla, Sarah! Ho solo avuto una notte un po’ agitata… »

« E si vede, avete delle occhiaie… ma… »

Topolino impallidì improvvisamente.

« … non vi sembra che qui ci sia qualcosa di diverso? »

Il detective deglutì a fatica. Non aveva rimesso tutto esattamente com’era?

Il tipo iniziò a sudare freddo:« Ad… ad esempio? »

La donna dai capelli rossi si aggirò per la stanza aggiustandosi gli occhiali.

« Ah-ah! »

_Oh no! È la fine! Ora andrà dalla polizia e…_

« Il ficus! »

_Cosa?_

« Era ora che vi decideste a metterlo in una posizione più soleggiata, stava soffrendo quella povera piantina! »

Topolino nascose a stento il sollievo:« Ah, sì, certo… avevate proprio ragione, sapete? Mi sembra che stia già meglio! »

La donna annuì soddisfatta:« Bene! Torno alla mia scrivania, se avete bisogno di qualcosa chiamatemi! »

Non appena la porta dell’ufficio si chiuse, Topolino si lasciò andare senza forze sulla sua poltrona. Che spavento! Dopo un paio di minuti ad occhi chiusi per ritrovare il controllo sulle proprie emozioni, l’investigatore si rialzò e riaprì lo schedario, ammirando ancora una volta quello spazio vuoto.

_Perché hanno preso anche il tuo fascicolo, Pikappa?_

_Cosa nascondi_ _in realtà?_

_Perché stavolta sei coinvolto di sicuro, non negare ancora…_

_Sei con Sharkfish… o contro di lui?_

Ma, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il pensiero di essere appena stato usato.


	5. Tatuaggi, cappelli e armi fuori posto

**Tatuaggi, cappelli e armi fuori posto**

_Questa ormai è una guerra dichiarata, mio caro Sharkfish… scoprirò cosa nascondi, ormai è una questione di principio! Giochiamo a carte scoperte, allora… se mi volevi tenere lontano da qui un motivo ci sarà, no?_

_E_ _io sarò ben lieto di scoprirlo…_

Topolino si riaggirava per i vicoli dove due sere prima aveva incontrato Pikappa. Voleva avvicinarsi quanto più possibile alla dimora del misterioso avvocato per cogliere qualche particolare, anche solo un minuscolo appiglio che lo potesse portare avanti con le indagini.

_Mi devi due fascicoli, una notte insonne… e un ufficio a soqquadro!_

« Al mio tre oscuri le telecamere e io m’infiltro più velocemente che posso sistemando le guardie con il paralizzatore bradionico, ok? »

L’ologramma verde rispose:« Non so, socio, non mi sembra un gran piano… »

« Ci abbiamo pensato tutto il giorno e non te ne è venuto in mente uno migliore… »

« Questo Sharkfish è furbo! Ha cancellato le piantine della sua abitazione da tutte le banche dati che ho analizzato… non ho nemmeno idea della struttura della casa, è schermata a ogni analisi che ho provato a fare! »

« Non possiamo restare fermi per tutta la vita qui ad Anderville! Sei pronto, allora? Uno, due e… »

« … tre! »

Il papero si voltò spaventato. L’ultimo numero non l’avevano pronunciato né lui né Uno. Solo i suoi riflessi gli evitarono una botta in testa che lo avrebbe sicuramente steso.

Alle sue spalle c’erano una trentina di uomini dalle intenzioni tutto fuorché amichevoli che lo costrinsero ad entrare nel cortile della residenza, più al riparo da eventuali occhi indiscreti.

« Ehi, che fai, mi rubi le battute? »

L’uomo che l’aveva interrotto sorrise:« Sei in gamba come mi avevano detto, _Pikappa_ … avanti, battiti con noi se ne sei in grado! »

« Voi non mi date pensiero… ma non credevo di essere una celebrità anche qui ad Anderville! »

Un altro uomo ripose per lui:« Infatti non ti abbiamo mai visto prima, né ti abbiamo mai sentito nominare… ma il capo sembra conoscerti bene! E noi ci fidiamo di lui! »

Pikappa si morse un angolo del becco. Sharkfish o, ancora peggio, gli evroniani sapevano della sua presenza?

« Sarei proprio curioso di conoscerlo, il vostro capo… »

« Oh, lui ti conoscerà… o, almeno, conoscerà di te quello che rimarrà dopo il nostro trattamento di favore! »

« Mi spiace, accetto botte solo se è piena di vino! »

« Spiritoso proprio come ci avevano detto… »

Quella storia puzzava di bruciato da tutte le parti, rifletté Pikappa. Lo conoscevano troppo bene, non doveva sottovalutarli. Non perché erano trenta contro uno, aveva visto anche situazioni peggiori, non era questo il problema. Uno aveva avuto la prontezza di zittirsi immediatamente, ma il fatto che non l’avesse avvertito della presenza di tutta quella gente vicino a lui significava probabilmente che non li aveva individuati, e per passare inosservati ai suoi sensori bisognava essere dotati di una tecnologia particolarmente sviluppata.

Meglio se evroniana.

Il papero strinse con forza il pugno avvolto nel guanto nero dell’Extransformer.

« Se è i guai che cercate, io sono uno specialista nel fornirli… fatevi sotto! »

Un gruppetto di una ventina di malviventi lo assaltò, ma con scarsi risultati. Dopo meno di tre minuti erano a terra, tramortiti o paralizzati. Quello che gli aveva rivolto la parola per primo, che aveva tutta l’aria di essere il capo, non sembrò sorpreso.

« Sei troppo buono per questa città, Pikappa, al posto tuo io li avrei uccisi… ma se hai bisogno di lezioni di cattiveria prego, io sono un ottimo insegnante! Prima lezione, papero: presentarsi sempre con le armi giuste… »

Paperinik stava per fare una delle sue solite battutacce ironiche, ma si zittì quando vide _cosa_ il suo avversario dalla testa pelata e tatuata stava tirando fuori da sotto il giubbotto di pelle.

L’investigatore respirava silenziosamente, cercando di evitare che il freddo pungente rivelasse la sua posizione grazie alla condensa. Acquattato sotto il muretto di cinta della residenza di Sharkfish, osservava lo scontro cercando di passare inosservato. Sì, alla fine aveva ritrovato Pikappa. E aveva anche ragione, lui e Sharkfish erano in qualche modo collegati. A giudicare dall’accoglienza che aveva riservato all’eroe mascherato, dovevano essere avversari. Tuttavia gli eventuali dubbi su di lui erano stati dissipati dall’ultima frase che aveva udito.

_A quanto pare, mio caro Pikappa, oltre a Sharkfish abbiamo un’altra cosa in comune… la gente del posto ci ritiene troppo buoni per vivere ad Anderville! Non è vero, Sonny? È quello che mi ripetevi sempre, ogni volta che ti proponevo di venire a trovarti…_

_Eppure ora siamo qui, e in qualche modo dobbiamo uscire da questa situazione per tornare a casa, io a Topolinia e tu a Paperopoli…_

Si concentrò nuovamente sulla scena. L’uomo pelato aveva tirato fuori un’arma da sotto la giacca.

_Che razza di modello di pistola è? D’accordo, da quando io e Sonny frequentavamo criminologia le armi si saranno un po’ evolute, ma fatte in quel modo così strano…_

Tuttavia la sua attenzione fu attirata di più dalla reazione di Pikappa. Il suo volto era letteralmente sconvolto.

« Ma quella è… »

« Un utile giocattolino che mi ha fornito il capo! Non avevo ancora avuto modo di provarlo, vorrai dire che tu sarai la prima cavia! »

Il papero scosse la testa, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo sbarrato dall’arma:« Tu non hai la minima idea di cosa stai stringendo fra le mani. Se solo lo sapessi la butteresti via terrorizzato… o disgustato… »

_Ma evidentemente tu lo sai, Pikappa… e da quello che posso capire dal tuo volto non dev’essere niente di buono…_

« Vorrà dire che lo scoprirò ora! »

L’uomo premette il grilletto e Topolino chiuse gli occhi aspettandosi il rumore di uno sparo.

**_Zaap_ ** _?_

_Da quando le pistole fanno questo rumore? Che fine ha fatto il classico **bang**?_

Con un po’ di sorpresa, l’investigatore riaprì gli occhi. L’uomo non aveva ancora smesso di sparare. Topolino ammirò stupefatto i curiosi raggi azzurri che partivano dall’arma al posto dei classici proiettili, mentre Pikappa, in qualche modo, li schivava tutti.

« Pessima mira, ragazzone! Non mi colpirai così facilmente, ormai sono un veterano, dopo anni passati a schivare raggi coolflamizzanti! »

Il detective non era certo di aver compreso l’ultima parola e attribuì la storpiatura alla distanza. Tuttavia fu lieto di notare che l’eroe mascherato aveva ancora fiato e voglia di fare battute ironiche.

_Significa che non sei ancora messo così male… e sei già a conoscenza di quella strana pistola probabilmente non ti coglieranno impreparato!_

_Tuttavia ho un debito nei tuoi confronti, Pikappa… vediamo cosa posso fare per ripagarlo!_

Paperinik continuava a schivare agilmente i colpi. Ancora non capiva come un terrestre avesse potuto entrare in possesso di una evrogun. Se ancora avesse avuto dubbi sul coinvolgimento dei suoi nemici violacei in quella storia, la sorpresina di quella notte glieli aveva tolti del tutto. Ma in compenso una considerazione continuava a passargli per la testa, distraendolo dallo scontro.

_Una_ _evrogun in mano a un terrestre era sostanzialmente inutile._

Sì, d’accordo, poteva sempre rendere gli avversari degli schiavetti miti come agnellini, ok, ma perdeva la sua funzione primaria, ovvero quella di fornire pranzo e cena a un qualunque evroniano di qualsiasi grado della loro complessa scala sociale. Se non ricordava male, le loro pistole erano tarate per rispondere solo al DNA evroniano e nessuno di quegli alieni viola avrebbe ceduto volontariamente e così facilmente a un essere umano l’unico mezzo per il proprio sostentamento, di questo Pikappa era certo. Ed era altrettanto certo che la razza umana non si nutrisse ancora di emozioni. E allora cos’era successo ad Anderville di tanto miracoloso da sconvolgergli anche quelle poche certezze?

Per qualche secondo aveva valutato l’idea di avere come avversari degli evroniani ben camuffati, ma l’aveva scartata subito. A parte che non era il loro stile, Paperinik si riteneva non a torto il miglior esperto sulla Terra della razza evroniana, visti tutti gli scontri che aveva dovuto affrontare. Era certo di saper riconoscere il comportamento e la postura di quegli alieni e dei loro coolflame a colpo d’occhio ed era sicuro al cento per cento che l’individuo che aveva di fronte era umano e perfettamente cosciente anche senza le approfondite analisi di Uno.

Per questo motivo aveva ritirato l’Extransformer e continuava a saltare come una cavalletta per schivare i colpi sparati un po’ a casaccio dal pelato tatuato, che aveva evidenti difficoltà di puntamento con la nuova arma. Con lo scudo avrebbe potuto sicuramente ripararsi meglio, ma c’era il rischio che qualche colpo di quella evrogun, rimbalzando, andasse a colpire per errore qualcuno dei presenti. Con degli evroniani non si sarebbe fatto problemi, i colpi delle evrogun erano innocui per loro, ma non avrebbe mai e poi mai causato la coolflamizzazione di un terrestre, per quanto criminale incallito. Ne aveva visti troppe di specie aliene, anzi, di interi pianeti ridotti in schiavitù, non ne poteva più di quegli sguardi vuoti e senz’anima che ormai tormentavano anche i suoi incubi notturni. No, non si sarebbe mai abbassato al livello degli evroniani, ne andava della sua deontologia professionale di eroe e della sua coscienza, anche se in un angolino suo cervello ormai avvezzo alle battaglie continuava a ripetersi che se avesse allargato nuovamente l’Extransformer con il giusto tempismo avrebbe potuto far rimbalzare il colpo coolflamizzante direttamente contro il suo avversario e renderlo innocuo. Ma non poteva. Doveva pensare a un’altra soluzione e doveva farlo in fretta, prima che i suoi riflessi venissero meno per la stanchezza e si ritrovasse con una nuova capigliatura azzurrina sulle piume della nuca.

Ma dov’era Xadhoom quando serviva? Possibile che non ci fosse nessuno ad aiutarlo?

« EHI! »

Ma cosa…

I pochi criminali che non l’avevano assaltato e il pelato si ritrovarono improvvisamente sbalzati a terra dalla fortissima pressione di un idrante antincendio che sparava acqua alla massima potenza. L’evrogun sfuggì dalle mani del tatuato, che però riuscì ancora a premere il grilletto un’ultima volta e a lanciare un raggio coolflamizzante a pochi millimetri dal braccio del papero mascherato.

Per evitare di essere atterrato insieme ai suoi avversari, Paperinik riaccese l’Extransformer e si alzò in volo quanto bastava a evitare l’ondata. Dall’alto poté vedere chi teneva il provvidenziale idrante.

Non sapeva se esserne felice o meno.

_Ok, il diversivo è riuscito anche senza essere armato e Pikappa si è salvato, ma…_

_Oh oh!_

_Chi ha chiuso l’interruttore dell’acqua proprio ora???_

Infatti la pressione in uscita dal tubo che Topolino stava tenendo in mano stava diminuendo a vista d’occhio, fino a quando non rimase che un rivolo d’acqua.

« Diavolo… »

Il pelato si rimise subito in piedi e lo guardò con sguardo assassino.

_Cavolo, credo di aver peggiorato la situazione…_

« Socio, qualcuno dall’interno della casa ha attivato un sensore per chiudere l’acqua in tutta la proprietà… »

« Ricevuto, Uno! A quanto pare Sharkfish non è solo un innocuo spettatore… e adesso mi tocca andare a salvare il salvatore! »

L’intervento di Topolino, però, non era stato del tutto inutile. Il pelato aveva perso definitivamente di vista l’evrogun e il papero si sentiva più libero di agire. Senza contare che il detective gli aveva già dimostrato nel loro precedente incontro di sapersela cavare in uno scontro fisico. Aveva ancora il tempo di mettere fuori combattimento gli altri rimasti ancora a terra storditi dall’improvvisa doccia notturna prima di occuparsi del tatuato.

Come si dice, il dolce si tiene per la fine…

Topolino stava sudando freddo. L’energumeno che gli si stava avvicinando forse era un po’ troppo grosso per lui. Ripassò mentalmente tutte le mosse di combattimento che conosceva cercandone una appropriata alla situazione, ma il tempo non era dalla sua parte.

« Cosa abbiamo qui? Un altro impiccione? Bene, allora vengo a prenderti per le orecchie e ti riporto a casa… »

« _Cosa hai detto???_ »

Al sentire il breve scambio di battute fra i due, Pikappa fece una smorfia. L’energumeno non lo sapeva ancora, ma aveva fatto il più grosso errore della serata ad insultare il detective sui suoi padiglioni auricolari. Paperino sapeva benissimo che il topo era particolarmente sensibile all’argomento.

« Poveraccio, non lo invidio… »

Era tentato di lasciarlo all’ira di Topolino, ma poi si rese conto che sarebbe stato troppo crudele e decise d’intervenire lanciando l’Extransformer in modalità boomerang.

_Però…_

Topolino si era improvvisamente ricordato delle mosse più crudeli di savate che aveva imparato in quei mesi ad Anderville nella palestra dove si allenava anche Tomoka, quando vide il suo avversario venire atterrato dal più grosso boomerang metallico che avesse mai visto.

E notò anche uno dei primi scagnozzi che Pikappa aveva atterrato si era rialzato e che si trovava proprio dietro all’eroe mascherato.

Con una spranga metallica in mano.

« Attento! »

« Cos… »

Troppo tardi. Il violento colpo alla nuca fece cadere Pikappa sul cemento senza sensi. Tuttavia il curioso boomerang colpì di ritorno l’ultimo criminale facendo svenire anche lui.

L’unico rimasto in piedi era proprio Topolino. E Sharkfish, al sicuro all’interno della sua fortezza inespugnabile. Il detective si voltò per un attimo verso la casa, chiedendosi se avesse dovuto tentare di entrare. Poi il suo sguardo cadde sul papero svenuto.

_No, tanto di sicuro l’interno è sorvegliato, non farei che pochi passi prima di finire nuovamente nei guai… meglio che invece mi preoccupi di lui!_

La tensione lo abbandonò tutto d’un colpo, lasciandolo stanco e spossato. Sospirando, raccolse a terra il curioso boomerang e si avvicinò a Pikappa.

_Non gli manca qualcosa?_

_Ah, già, il cappello!_

Si voltò e lo vide poco lontano. La violenza del colpo l’aveva spedito a un paio di metri di distanza dal suo proprietario.

Meccanicamente Topolino si chinò per recuperarlo, ma si bloccò a metà del movimento.

_Aspetta… questo non è…_

Con la gola secca, il detective afferrò il copricapo blu afflosciato d’umidità notturna dalla fettuccia nera alla marinara, con la punta delle dita.

Aveva passato quasi due ore sulla foto di Pikappa cercando l’elemento che gli era così familiare e che non riusciva a identificare nel contesto. Distratto dal costume appariscente, dalla curiosa quanto semplice maschera sul viso, sui tratti del volto, non aveva prestato attenzione a quel piccolo, fondamentale dettaglio…

_Hai cercato di isolare per ore un dettaglio dal contesto… ed è dovuto intervenire un delinquente con una spranga per fartelo notare, Topolino?_

_Stupido, stupido detective…_

Ma era davvero così?

O forse, più semplicemente, aveva preferito non vedere?

O forse, ancora, era solo una curiosa coincidenza? Però la foggia del copricapo, la provenienza, la somiglianza…

Topolino scosse la testa stringendo nella mano il cappello alla marinara con tutta la sua forza. Troppi pensieri, troppe emozioni per quella notte. E in quel momento, dopotutto, non aveva neanche troppa importanza. Si stava avvicinando un temporale. Erano appena sfuggiti a un pericolo mortale. Colui che l’aveva salvato era a terra, indifeso, nella tana del lupo. Tutto il resto era secondario.

Appoggiò delicatamente scudo e cappello sul petto di Pikappa e lo prese, con un po’ di difficoltà, in braccio.

« Avanti, per questa sera verrai con me, _mio sfortunato amico…_ »


	6. Caffè, collaborazioni e sospetti

**Caffè, collaborazioni e sospetti**

_Solo. Pikappa correva nella notte di quel dedalo di vicoli che qualche buontempone aveva deciso di chiamare Anderville, nel freddo gelido che gli passava sotto le piume, nel silenzio rotto solo dal suo respiro affannoso. Era inseguito, lo sapeva. Ed era disarmato e solo. Uno si trovava a chilometri di distanza, così come Lyla, Urk o chiunque altro. Persino di Xadhoom non aveva notizie. Sarebbe stato felice di vedere anche il Razziatore o un paio di evroniani in quel momento. E invece era inseguito da qualcun altro. Un qualcuno dalla testa pelata e tatuata, con una familiare pistola in mano._

_Una parete bloccò improvvisamente la sua corsa. Era saltata fuori dal nulla come se si fosse trovato nella sala IIT della Ducklair Tower. Eh sì, stavolta era davvero con le spalle al muro, altro che le sue solite battute di spirito!_

_Si voltò terrorizzato._ Lui _era lì, con quella evrogun in mano, pronto a sparargli, a renderlo un coolflame, uno schiavo senza emozioni né volontà. Vide il suo ghigno, mentre si avvicinava un passo per volta. E finalmente il papero poté osservarlo in volto, chiaramente, stupendosi del fatto che non fosse chi aveva pensato fino a quel momento, mentre l’avversario lo fissava con un espressione feroce di cui Paperinik a malapena riusciva a capacitarsi._

_«_ _T… Topolino? »_

« NO!!! »

Il papero si drizzò a sedere, tutto sudato.

Era un incubo, uno schifoso e spaventoso incubo. Anche abbastanza comprensibile, vista la notte che aveva appena passato. Mentre riprendeva fiato, lamentandosi del dolore alla nuca, Paperinik si rese conto essere stato steso su un divanetto vecchio e consunto in quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un ufficio. Ancora un po’ assonnato e confuso, Pikappa s’alzò titubante e si guardò intorno: due poltrone della stessa foggia ed età del divanetto su cui aveva dormito fino a quel momento, una scrivania su cui era poggiato un altrettanto vecchio computer, una sedia da ufficio dotata di rotelle dietro di essa, un ficus affianco all’unica porta e, soprattutto, un gigantesco schedario, abbastanza grande da occupare l’intera parete.

« Dove sono? E come ci sono arrivato? »

L’eroe cercò di spremersi le meningi. Cosa ricordava? Ah, già, era nel giardino di Sharkfish, stava combattendo con l’energumeno con l’evrogun, aveva cercato di difendere Topolino da alcuni aggressori e poi…

Un rumore lo mise in allerta. Con la coda dell’occhio vide l’Extransformer appoggiato su una delle poltrone, lo afferrò facendo volare in aria il suo berretto che era stato posto sopra di esso e l’impugnò, pronto a colpire qualsiasi cosa volesse aggredirlo.

Avrebbe venduto care le piume, poco ma sicuro.

_Le chiavi, le chiavi, le chiavi… ah, eccole!_

Topolino riuscì ad afferrare il mazzo di chiavi faticosamente, destreggiandosi con inaspettata abilità fra un sacchetto di carta che teneva con i denti e due bicchieri bollenti e sigillati che in qualche modo era riuscito a tenere in equilibrio. Aprì la porta praticamente con un mignolo ed entrò nel suo ufficio, sennonché si trovò un papero mascherato accucciato fra le sue poltrone, con quel suo strano scudo puntato proprio verso di lui, pronto a colpire.

Avrebbe alzato le mani, se le avesse avute libere, ma il massimo che riuscì a fare fu alzare entrambi i bicchieri di carta e mugugnare dei versi indefiniti con il sacchetto in bocca, mentre dal suo mignolo destro continuavano a tintinnare le chiavi, tenute solo con l’anello portachiavi.

Pikappa arrossì completamente e abbassò l’arma. Non sapeva se era più imbarazzato dalla figuraccia che aveva appena fatto o divertito dall’assurda posizione assunta dall’amico.

« Scusami, non sapevo dov’ero né chi mi avesse portato qui… potevi essere un nemico! »

Topolino annuì e posò faticosamente sulla scrivania tutto quello che aveva portato con sé.

« Se accogli tutte le persone così, chissà quant’è avventurosa la tua giornata tipo! Non pensavo che ti saresti svegliato così presto dopo la botta che hai ricevuto… »

« Dove siamo? E quanto tempo ho dormito? »

« Solo poche ore, tranquillo, sono a malapena le otto del mattino. E siamo nel mio ufficio. »

« Tuo… _ufficio?_ »

« Non ti avevo detto di essere un investigatore privato? »

« Bè, sì, ma… »

Paperino si costrinse a zittirsi. A Topolinia il suo amico faceva il detective solo per hobby, non aveva un vero e proprio ufficio! Perché lì ad Anderville ne aveva dovuto aprire uno? Decisamente non era stato aggiornato sulle ultime novità.

Il topo prese il sacchetto:« Hai fame? Ero uscito a prendere la colazione… purtroppo qui non c’è la cucina e non ho potuto prepararti delle frittelle, ma spero che un croissant al cioccolato mi faccia perdonare per questo! Li fa un mio amico che ha un bar qui vicino, insieme a un ottimo caffè… »

« Certo… »

Pikappa afferrò la brioche e il bicchiere con il caffè d’asporto marchiato _“Little Caesar”_. Si ricordò che in effetti lì aveva già intravvisto Topolino, quando aveva fatto quel giro ad Anderville in abiti civili.

A proposito…

… perché diavolo, con tutte le possibili colazioni esistenti, aveva nominato proprio _le frittelle_ che lui, come Paperino, cucinava sempre?

_Possibile che…_

Topolino sorseggiò lentamente il suo caffè, non distogliendo mai lo sguardo dal suo ospite.

Quando si era presentato da Little Caesar a chiedergli quella colazione d’asporto per due, l’amico barista gli aveva consigliato di fare molta attenzione. Chissà quanto aveva capito, in realtà? Chissà quanto aveva capito lui stesso della verità… di quella verità che ora gli sembrava di sfiorare, ma non ancora di afferrare appieno…

_Ho bisogno di risposte. E forse Pikappa o… no, non ho ancora vere e proprie prove su cui basarmi per fare certe affermazioni! Solo fondati sospetti, molto fondati… quasi certezze, ma la prima regola di un buon detective è quella di trovare delle vere prove prima di accusare qualcuno! E di quelle, per ora, non ne ho…_

_Comunque sia, forse lui potrà darmi almeno qualche informazione su Sharkfish!_

Prima di addentare il croissant, Pikappa ebbe uno scatto improvviso, portandosi una mano al volto.

« Tranquillo, non ti ho tolto la maschera mentre dormivi… non che la tentazione non ci fosse, sia chiaro… »

Il papero sembrò leggermente rilassarsi, anche se non del tutto, e finalmente si decise a mettere quella brioche sotto il becco.

« Grazie… »

Il detective annuì:« M’incuriosisci molto, ma penso anche che come investigatore debba intuire chi ci sia sotto quella maschera _prima_ di togliertela… anche se questa non è la mia priorità, al momento. Non ho nulla contro di te, Pikappa, anzi… ti assicuro che la mia attenzione su di te è causata solo da una deformazione professionale difficile da correggere! »

« Lo so… »

« Ma ti prometto che terrò a bada la mia curiosità il più possibile. »

Il papero finì di bere il suo caffè.

« Senti, Topolino, vorrei proprio chiederti una cosa… »

« Spara. »

« Sei venuto ad Anderville per Sharkfish? »

« Chi, io? Assolutamente no! È solo per caso che mi sono messo a indagare su di lui! Ma quando ho letto sui giornali della suo strano… _stravolgimento caratteriale_ , mi trovavo già ad Anderville da un po’! »

Topolino lesse negli occhi del suo interlocutore la curiosità sulla sua storia e, con un sospiro, si decise a vuotare completamente il sacco, forse nella segreta speranza che anche lui facesse lo stesso.

« Qui ad Anderville vive, anzi, viveva un mio vecchio amico dei tempi dell’università, un certo Sonny… anni fa mi aveva promesso che come risarcimento per molti favori che gli avevo fatto, soprattutto economici, quando avrebbe aperto un’agenzia d’investigazione mi avrebbe nominato socio alla pari. Pensavo scherzasse, anche perché poi non l’ho più sentito per anni… ma poi ho ricevuto la comunicazione della sua scomparsa. E del fatto di essere socio al cinquanta per cento di questa agenzia. Sono venuto qui per capirci qualcosa e sono rimasto… come posso dire… _affascinato_ da questa città! Nel senso che ho pestato i piedi a qualcuno di grosso e ora sono legalmente impossibilitato ad andarmene da Anderville almeno per un po’, giusto per specificare. E in qualche modo dovevo pur guadagnarmi da mangiare, no? Così ho continuato a portare avanti l’agenzia di Sonny… »

« E questo… Sonny? »

« Oh, sta bene! Ma ora è in Messico, anche lui ha fatto innervosire gente che sarebbe stato meglio lasciare tranquilla e sta aspettando che sbolliscano un po’ le acque… »

« Capisco… »

_No, Pikappa, non sono sicuro che tu possa comprendere appieno la mia situazione… ma forse nemmeno io posso farlo con la tua!_

« Io invece sono qui proprio per Sharkfish. »

Topolino ne fu sorpreso.

« Davvero? Perché un politico di queste parti dovrebbe portarti addirittura a lasciare Paperopoli per venire fin qui? »

« Perché… »

Pikappa non sapeva bene cosa rispondergli. Per essere sincero avrebbe dovuto tirare in mezzo gli evroniani, e Topolino certamente non gli avrebbe creduto. Poteva inventare una scusa… ma quale?

« Oh, insomma, ora basta! »

Pikappa impallidì di colpo. Topolino s’alzò in piedi.

« Chi è? Chi ha parlato? »

« Io! »

« _Io_ chi? Sono le otto del mattino e non sono proprio dell’umore giusto per certi scherzi puerili! Questa è proprietà privata e non è ancora orario d’apertura dell’ufficio, per cui visto che non siete stato invitato siete pregato di andarvene, chiunque voi siate! »

« Conosco benissimo il codice civile e penale di questo stato, ce l’ho tutto in memoria… ma in questo caso il problema non si pone, visto che siete stato voi a portarmi qui dentro! »

« Io avrei fatto _cosa?_ »

Paperinik si alzò a sua volta, agitatissimo. Non sapeva come fare a salvare la situazione. Cosa gli era saltato in mente, pardon, nel software?

« Bha, intelligenze biologiche… non sei molto diverso dal mio socio, vero? Anche tu hai bisogno di un’interfaccia video… e allora facciamo così! »

Dall’Extransformer partì un raggio verde che proiettò una piccola immagine dell’ologramma di Uno.

Topolino dalla sorpresa fece un balzo che per poco non lo portò ad aggrapparsi al lampadario.

« EHI!!! CHI O COSA È _QUELLO???_ »

Paperinik sospirò:« _Uno!!!_ Non potresti evitare certe entrate ad effetto??? »

« Ma voi biologici siete troppo lenti nello scambio di dati… e poi a questo punto, secondo le mie simulazioni d’azione, c’era ben il 98,6% di probabilità che tu non sapessi come spiegare la situazione! O sbaglio? »

« Bè, sì… ma c’è modo e modo! Gli hai fatto prendere un infarto!!! »

« Se non l’hai preso tu la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati… »

Mentre i due battibeccavano, Topolino si avvicinò prudentemente allo scudo e iniziò a girare intorno all’immagine verdognola. Poi, con un po’ di titubanza, provò a toccare la pallina verde. Il dito l’attraversò e il detective ritirò immediatamente la mano.

« Scusatemi, signor Topolino, quella che avete davanti è solo una simulazione olografica. Purtroppo non mi è possibile essere lì fisicamente. A dirla tutta, mi è impossibile presentarmi fisicamente in qualsiasi luogo. »

« Ma allora… »

« Immagino la vostra sorpresa, permettetemi di presentarmi. Mi chiamo Uno, è sono la più sofisticata Intelligenza Artificiale attualmente presente su questo pianeta, creata dal più geniale inventore esistente. »

Topolino sbarrò gli occhi sorpreso. Pikappa gli diede una gomitata.

« Che gli ha donato un sacco di doti, tranne quella della modestia… comunque, attualmente siamo soci e collaboriamo per la salvaguardia di Paperopoli… e ultimamente anche della Terra intera! »

« Addirittura? E come mai questo salto di qualità? »

Il papero gli sorrise:« Da quando anch’io sono andato a pestare i piedi a qualcuno che non avrei dovuto… solo che era qualcuno _un po’ più in alto_ della gente che hai incontrato tu. Letteralmente. »

« Non capisco… »

Fu Uno a rispondere:« Parliamo di esseri provenienti da un altro pianeta. Evroniani, per la precisione. »

Topolino fece una faccia che definire perplessa sarebbe stato quantomeno riduttivo. Uno cercò di riassumere in modo essenziale le ultime avventure extraterrestri del papero mascherato. Mentre davanti ai suoi occhi scorrevano immagini olografiche di grande impatto visivo, Topolino ascoltava e osservava tutto senza dire una parola, a braccia incrociate.

_Assurdo, totalmente assurdo e irreale…_

_Però…_

_… però anche la presenza di questo Uno è incredibile, e sono quasi certo che Pikappa non abbia le capacità e la creatività d’inventare un così sofisticato artificio!_

_Che faccio? Che penso? Sono davvero disposto a ripudiare le convinzioni di una vita per così poco?_

_No. Non così facilmente._

« Cosa volete da me? »

« Vi pregherei di aiutarci, signor Topolino. Voi conoscete questa città molto meglio del mio qui presente socio, e le vostre capacità deduttive potrebbero aiutarlo a frenare un po’ la sua… impulsività, ecco! »

Pikappa sbuffò:« Prego, cervelloni, fate pure come se io non ci fossi… »

Topolino ridacchiò.

_Se ho ragione e ho davvero indovinato chi si cela sotto quella maschera, non ho dubbi che Pikappa creda davvero a quello che lui e il suo amico supercomputerone verde mi stanno raccontando… ma da qui a dire che questa sia la verità… non è uno sprovveduto, ma forse qualcuno lo sta ingannando… anche se…_

« D’accordo. Vi aiuterò, dopotutto Sharkfish mi ha già inserito nella sua lista nera. »

Pikappa lo guardò stupito.

« _Però…_ »

« Ah, ecco, mi sembrava! »

Topolino sorrise:« … però non chiedetemi di credere a tutta questa storia degli alieni e compagnia bella! In questa storia c’è sicuramente qualcosa di strano, ma continuo a essere profondamente convinto che l’origine sia tutta terrestre! »

Paperinik sorrise, rassicurato. Qualsiasi altra risposta avrebbe stonato sulle labbra del suo razionale amico Topolino, ma era anche molto felice che avesse accettato di aiutarli.

Topolino riprese, indicando l’Extransformer:« Una cosa ve la concedo! A giudicare da quella curiosa pistola di ieri sera, Sharkfish sembra in possesso di strani apparecchi tecnologici… un po’ come i vostri! E che io sappia, dagli studi che ha fatto, da solo non dovrebbe essere in grado né di crearsene né tantomeno di procurarsene… »

L’ologramma di Uno sorrise:« Credo che io e voi andremo profondamente d’accordo, signor Topolino! Anch’io ero arrivato alla vostra stessa conclusione, anche se per me ha avuto bisogno di collaborazione per adattare parte della tecnologia evroniana… e so anche chi può avergliela fornita! »

« Davvero? »

« C’è una persona ad Anderville specializzata in piccoli brevetti tecnologici, con una preparazione informatica tale da poter accedere alla banca dati evroniana… oppure, per rimanere in linea con il vostro ragionamento, signor Topolino, per creare armi tanto tecnologiche. Il suo nome è Richard, ed è originario proprio di Anderville. »

Topolino sorrise furbescamente:« Anche qui ad Anderville abbiamo il nostro Archimede Pitagorico e non ne sapevo niente? Interessante… »

Paperino rabbrividì all’ulteriore frecciatina che lo riguardava.

Uno continuò:« La cosa più interessante, però, è il cognome… »

Pikappa lo interruppe:« Perché? »

« Si chiama Sharkfish. Richard Sharkfish. È il fratello maggiore del nostro avvocato. »

Pikappa batté la mani soddisfatto:« Tombola! Tutto in famiglia, eh? »

« Quindi John potrebbe aver chiesto aiuto al fratello Richard per i suoi sporchi traffici… se quest’ultimo fosse anche un bravo hacker, spiegherebbe anche i suoi improvvisi successi di Borsa! Potrebbe aver rubato le informazioni a qualche magnate e averne copiato le mosse battendolo sul tempo! »

« Magari proprio da Z… da Paperon de Paperoni, tanto per dirne una! »

Topolino ridacchiò sotto i baffi. Il mini lapsus non gli era sfuggito.

_Ma a chi la vuoi dare a bere, Topolino? Per quanto assurda possa essere questa storia, tu in fondo credi già a questi due pazzi… altrimenti perché saresti ancora qui ad ascoltarli? Chiunque altro fosse arrivato con una storia del genere l’avresti già cacciato fuori a calci nel sedere!_

_Se non lo ammetti apertamente, è solo per orgoglio…_

Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

« Oh, cavolo… presto, nasconditi! »

Pikappa afferrò il suo cappello:« Non c’è tempo, userò il comando morfosimbiotico! »

« Il _che?_ »

« Tu fai finta di niente e ignorami! »

Il papero armeggiò con la cintura e poco dopo al suo posto comparve una seconda pianta di ficus. Topolino lo guardò sconvolto, ma recuperò il suo sangue freddo quando la porta dell’ufficio si spalancò.

« Buongiorno, Topolino! »

« Ispettore Clayton, che sorpresa! Non ditemi che avete bisogno dei miei servizi! »

« Questo mai… solo mi sono alquanto sorpreso del fatto che per ben tre giorni consecutivi non vi siate presentato da me per chiedermi il permesso di ritornare a Topolinia! Credevo vi foste ammalato… »

« Non credevo vi interessasse tanto la mia salute, ne sono lusingato… »

L’uomo lo guardò con aria rassegnata:« Se il motivo non era la salute, allora significa che vi state cacciando nei guai. _Di nuovo._ »

« Sono solo stato un po’ occupato con le scartoffie… ho fatto ordine nello schedario, ho aiutato una nonnina a ritrovare il suo gatto… »

« Questa scusa è vecchia. »

« E io questa l’ho già sentita, ma, per quanto possa sembrare strano, è la verità. »

_Chissà perché ad Anderville cose più difficili da credere sono le più scontate… probabilmente mi crederebbe di più se gli confessassi che c’è un eroe mascherato nascosto in questo ufficio perfettamente mimetizzato da pianta da interni!_

Clayton sospirò:« Facciamo finta che vi creda, Topolino… però tenete sempre presente che siete già impossibilitato ad allontanarvi da Anderville. Non vi conviene aggravare la vostra posizione. »

Topolino incrociò le braccia:« Come posso scordarmi della mia prigionia? »

_Non bastava già Little Caesar a farmi da mammina, adesso anche l’ispettore… forse qui ad Anderville mi vogliono più bene di quanto credessi!_

L’ispettore fece quasi per andarsene, poi, improvvisamente, afferrò il bicchiere vuoto di caffè d’asporto lasciato sulla scrivania:« Curioso… da quando prendete ben due caffè alla volta? »

Lo sguardo di Topolino cadde sul bicchiere semivuoto che ancora stringeva in mano. Non aveva avuto il tempo di rimediare a quei dettagli.

« Ho passato la notte in bianco a sistemare l’archivio, ve l’ho detto… »

Clayton sorrise divertito:« Attento, Topolino, troppa caffeina fa male alla salute! »

E, senza aggiungere altro, uscì dall’ufficio buttando il bicchiere nel cestino.

Quando fu certo che l’uomo si fosse allontanato, Pikappa tornò normale:« Però! A quanto vedo anche tu sei riuscito ad attirarti le antipatie delle forze dell’ordine… »

« A quanto pare… e tu come mai? Non li aiuti? »

« Oh sì, proprio come te… ma di solito non vedono di buon occhio le persone che girano con il volto coperto! E neanche tu, o sbaglio? »

« In linea di principio sì, ma per stavolta farò un’eccezione… direi di cominciare a metterci all’opera! Io andrò a recuperare qualche informazione su questo Richard Sharkfish dai miei informatori di fiducia. »

Topolino ridacchiò fra sé e sé pensando alla definizione che aveva appena dato a Little Caesar e ai suoi abituali avventori.

Pikappa s’alzò dalla sedia indossando il berretto:« Io andrò a recuperare il materiale lasciato nella mia base segreta qui ad Anderville… »

Uno aggiunse:« E io farò una ricerca in rete… sareste d’accordo a incontrarci qui a per le dieci, signor Topolino? »

Topolino indossò il suo impermeabile:« Andata! Oggi l’ufficio resterà chiuso, così avremo tutto il tempo di organizzarci. A dopo, Pikappa! E, Uno… dammi del tu, ti prego! Sono o non sono anch’io vostro socio, ora? »

Chiuse la porta, allegro come non si sentiva da tanto tempo. Sì, si era cacciato nuovamente in guai più grossi di lui, ma ora non sentiva più quella nostalgia opprimente che lo tormentava da mesi.

Parlare con Pikappa lo faceva sentire quasi a casa…

« Uno, quanto pensi abbia capito di me? »

« Forse tutto, forse niente. Avevi ragione, è in gamba! Sei arrabbiato con me per averlo coinvolto in questa storia, vecchio mantello tarlato? »

« No… ci era già dentro fino al collo per conto suo… e mi fa piacere rivederlo, dopo tanto tempo! »

« E io sono contento di avere finalmente un biologico quasi al mio stesso livello intellettuale con cui parlare! »

Pikappa fece una faccia offesa:« Ehi! »

Poi rise e, badando a non farsi notare troppo, tornò in albergo passando dai tetti e rientrando dalla finestra.

Eh sì, avevano molto da lavorare…


	7. HMTL, planimetrie e linguaggio incomprensibile

**HMTL, planimetrie e linguaggio incomprensibile**

Topolino rientrò nell’ufficio puntualmente. Anche Pikappa si presentò puntuale. Saltando dalla finestra, però.

« I supereroi hanno l’obbligo per contratto di fare queste entrate scenografiche? »

« Non esattamente, ma aiuta l’autostima! »

Topolino sorrise mentre il suo ospite appoggiava a terra la sua valigia ultimo modello. Sarebbe bastato solo dare un’occhiata al suo contenuto, controllare se per caso ci fosse stata almeno una blusa da marinaio…

Pikappa sbatté le mani:« Allora, riepiloghiamo! Novità? »

Topolino incrociò le braccia:« Non ho saputo un granché… i miei informatori non sapevano neppure dell’esistenza di questo Richard Sharkfish! »

Uno intervenne:« Io invece ho trovato qualcosa… »

L’investigatore indicò sorpreso la valigia:« Ehm… Uno, da quando ti sei trasferito lì dentro? »

« Se preferisci ti parlo da qui! »

Topolino si voltò, sorpreso di vedere il faccione di uno sullo schermo del suo vecchio e scalcinato computer. Soprattutto perché era sicuro che _l’apparecchio fosse spento._

« Temo che voi due mi farete impazzire… »

« Scusami, Topolino, credo di aver dimenticato di dirti che posso usufruire di qualsiasi apparecchio elettronico per interfacciarmi… »

Il topo sospirò:« Fammi solo il favore di non apparirmi nel tostapane o nel frullatore, ti prego… »

« Va bene. »

_Ma con che razza di gente mi sono andato ad associare?_

Uno riprese:« Gironzolando per la rete ho trovato un po’ d’informazioni… diciamo di prima mano! »

Pikappa squadrò il socio con aria molto perplessa:« Cioè? »

« Sono riuscito a identificare e isolare da alcuni siti web molto frequentati delle stringhe di dati apparentemente estranee alla programmazione in HTML… »

Il papero sbuffò:« Ti prego, Uno, in un linguaggio comprensibile anche per noi semplici esseri umani, grazie! »

« Guarda che non stavo dicendo nulla di così difficile! Ti perdi proprio in un bicchiere d’acqua, caro il mio vecchio mantello tarlato! Stavo solo dicendo che ho trovato un messaggio in codice… curiosi di sapere cosa dice? »

Pikappa sbuffò:« Ma certo! Cosa vuoi per dircelo, la musichetta da telequiz? »

Topolino scoppiò a ridere:« Ma fate così tutti i giorni? »

Uno rispose:« Anche di peggio… »

« Bè, anche se non dovessimo scoprire nulla su Sharkfish, a collaborare con voi due ci avrò guadagnato in buonumore! Allora, questo messaggio? »

« _Aiuto, mio fratello è impazzito._ »

Pikappa sbarrò gli occhi:« Non mi vorrai mica dare a bere che il nostro Richard è venuto a cercarci di sua spontanea volontà? »

« Incredibile, ma vero, socio! »

Topolino incrociò le braccia:« Coincidenza assurda, ma nella vita non si può essere sempre sfortunati… »

Paperino rabbrividì ancora una volta.

Uno continuò:« Il codice era molto ben inserito, un hacker qualsiasi non l’avrebbe individuato facilmente, figuriamoci uno inesperto di tecnologia come sembra essere John Sharkfish… comunque mentre vi aspettavo, ho iniziato a intrattenere una comunicazione epistolare con il nostro amico… »

Topolino intervenne:« Potrebbe essere pericoloso… forse sta solo fingendo di essere dalla nostra parte per portarci allo scoperto. »

« Ti ringrazio per la preoccupazione, ma non sono così sprovveduto. Non gli ho detto certamente chi sono e ti assicuro che individuarmi non è così facile, se non sono io a volerlo… »

Paperinik ridacchiò ricordandosi l’irruzione della PBI nella redazione di Channel 00, quando credevano che a sbirciare nei loro database fosse stato Angus.

« … e poi, a giudicare dai toni dei suoi messaggi, in questo momento accetterebbe aiuto anche dal Razziatore in persona talmente sembra terrorizzato! »

Topolino intervenne:« Da _chi?_ »

Pikappa lo ignorò:« Terrorizzato? Addirittura? Dal suo stesso fratello? »

Uno rispose:« Pare che qualche settimana fa l’abbia contattato chiedendogli di dare un’occhiata a qualcosa di eccezionale… »

Il papero ridacchiò:« Fammi indovinare… tecnologia evroniana nuova di zecca? »

Topolino gli rifilò un’occhiataccia che valeva più di mille parole.

« Oh, di preciso non mi ha rivelato di cosa si trattasse, ma mi ha detto che da allora John l’ha recluso in casa fino a quando non ne avesse ricavato qualcosa di utile. Sa cosa il suo dolce fratellino stia combinando solo grazie a internet. »

Topolino si portò una mano al mento:« Ingenuo lasciargli la rete a disposizione, viste le sue abilità di hacker… può darsi che la trappola ci sia davvero e che stia sfruttando l’ignaro fratello per farci cascare nella sua rete come topolini… »

Pikappa lo guardò e scoppiò a ridere. Topolino lo guardò male, poi ripensò alle sue esatte parole e capì il motivo della sua ilarità.

« Ok, ho scelto una frase infelice… »

Uno trattenne a sua volta una risatina e continuò il discorso:« La tua ipotesi è molto ragionevole, Topolino, visto che per darmi le prove della sua sincerità mi ha mandato due file molto interessanti… uno è questo. »

Sullo schermo del computer di Topolino cominciarono ad apparire schemi e grafici. Per Topolino non avevano alcun significato, ma a Paperinik un paio di disegni risultarono molto familiari.

« Ehi, ma quella non è un’evrogun? »

Il detective si portò una mano alla testa:« Ragazzi, temo che per parlare decentemente con voi due avrò bisogno di un dizionario… che cos’è ora questa ev… »

Uno lo interruppe subito:« Evrogun, Topolino. È l’arma con cui vi hanno attaccato ieri sera. Questi sono gli schemi di progettazione di un adattamento che Richard è stato costretto a creare per suo fratello. Una mossa particolarmente intelligente… è riuscito a estrarre DNA evroniano e a inserirlo in un guanto. In questo modo è riuscito a ovviare al sistema di sicurezza dell’arma… »

Pikappa sospirò:« Ok, ma io non ho notato guanti, ieri sera… »

Topolino scosse la testa:« Quello sarebbe il problema minore, era buio e alcuni guanti sono trasparenti… »

Il papero ci rifletté un po’ su:« Sì, ma le emozioni risucchiate? Quello di ieri sera non aveva un serbatoio, di questo sono strasicuro! »

« Sembra che il nostro Archimede andervilliano non abbia capito a fondo le potenzialità di quest’arma… e nemmeno che risucchia le energie psichiche trasferendole all’utilizzatore. Dice che suo fratello gliel’ha presa prima che completasse le analisi… ti ricordi? Ieri sera l’energumeno ti aveva detto di non aver mai provato l’arma… se per puro caso ti avesse preso, la tua energia emozionale avrebbe sovraccaricato il suo sistema nervoso centrale e periferico… »

« Taglia, Uno! Cosa sarebbe successo? »

« Avrebbe creato due coolflame in una botta sola. Te e se stesso. »

Pikappa sospirò, ringraziando il cielo di avere dei riflessi più buoni della media.

Topolino aveva capito meno della metà di quello che avevano detto. Non sarebbe stato semplicissimo collaborare con loro se continuavano a parlare quel linguaggio tutto loro.

« Scusate di nuovo… non voglio sapere cosa siano questi cosi di cui avete parlato ora, ormai ci ho rinunciato, ma non c’era un altro file? Magari questo è comprensibile anche per me… »

Un altro schema comparve sullo schermo.

« Come te la cavi con gli impianti catastali? »

Il detective sorrise:« Abbastanza da capire che questa è la carta della dimora dei fratelli Sharkfish! »

L’ologramma gli restituì il sorriso:« Proprio quella che non ero riuscito a scaricare dagli archivi del comune! »

Pikappa sorrise a sua volta:« Il biglietto d’invito l’abbiamo, la piantina pure… cosa aspettiamo? »

« Aspettiamo un piano, socio, _uno vero_ questa volta… Richard ci offre la sua collaborazione a patto che lo liberiamo, ma non dobbiamo sottovalutare l’ipotesi che questa sia una trappola… senza contare un fattore fondamentale! »

Il topo chiese:« Quale? »

« So che sei riluttante ad accettare questa ipotesi, ma se hanno creato un guanto partendo da DNA evroniano, significa che hanno a disposizione della materia prima… e tu, Pikappa, dovresti sapere bene che gli evroniani non sono assolutamente da sottovalutare! Non permetterò che tu ti getta ancora nella mischia come un ariete da sfondamento! »

« Tranquillo, non glielo permetterò neanche io, alieni o meno… non sottovalutare gli umani, Uno, sanno essere pericolosi almeno quanto te, proprio perché non usano la logica a dei livelli alti come il tuo… »

« O come il tuo. »

_Il tuo commento mi lusinga, Uno, ma non so quanto ne sia veramente degno… più mi addentro in questa storia e meno ne capisco!_

La stampante si mise in funzione da sola stampando il prospetto della villa. Topolino afferrò il foglio e lo guardò con attenzione.

Uno continuò:« Studiatevela un po’ insieme, io continuo a raccogliere informazioni dal nostro amico… »

Pikappa sbuffò e guardò il foglio molto distrattamente. Sì, decisamente il papero era più un tipo d’azione che da ragionamento, al contrario di Topolino. Il detective lo vedeva soffrire all’idea di stare fermo lì dentro con due cervelloni. Ma forse forse, molto in fondo, l’idea lo divertiva anche un po’.

_Non so cosa ci aspetta d’ora in poi, ma la prossima volta che entreremo in casa Sharkfish saremo preparati… e non saremo soli!_

_Non è vero, Pikappa?_


	8. Fogne, nervosismo e armi improvvisate

**Fogne, nervosismo e armi improvvisate**

Pikappa fece una smorfia disgustata, scrollando quello che sperava essere fango dai suoi adorati stivaletti gialli.

« E questo sarebbe il vostro piano geniale? _LE FOGNE???_ Ve lo potevo dire anche io di passare da qui senza perderci tutta la giornata, in tutti i film di spionaggio gli eroi passano dalle fogne! »

Topolino sospirò: « Non credevo fossi così schizzinoso! Col lavoro che fai non vorrai farmi credere di non essere mai entrato nelle fogne! »

Paperinik non rispose. La risposta, se detta ad alta voce, sarebbe stata probabilmente un piccolo insulto sul fatto che se il suo amico amava tanto quei luoghi era probabilmente perché era un topo. Ma non voleva litigare né offenderlo. Era solo nervoso.

Se le fogne non gli piacevano era proprio perché le aveva già visitate, in particolare quella volta che dovette riacciuffare quel evaso pazzo di nome Rosto Gramash. Aveva avuto incubi per un bel po’ dopo quella avventura, di cui i migliori riguardavano una metropolitana che cercava d’investirlo, un’ondata di acqua e ammorbidente e quel _TUMB, TUMB…_ Angus che batteva sul tubo per essere trovato, disperso in un dedalo infinito di tunnel e tubi…

Sì, nonostante avesse affrontato ben di peggio nella sua carriera, aveva ancora gli incubi per quell’avventura. Non gli piaceva ripensarci. E Topolino non poteva capire.

Il detective alzò la testa: « Secondo la carta di Richard, il punto dovrebbe essere questo… »

Pikappa si ridestò dai suoi brutti ricordi: « Bene, lascia fare a me, allora! »

Il papero mascherato impugnò l’Extransformer e mirò con attenzione.

Sì, non doveva perdere la concentrazione. Il passato era passato, quella storia si era conclusa da un pezzo e ora aveva altro a cui pensare. Non gli bastava un terrestre implicato in qualche strana faccenda evroniana e il suo amico Topolino pronto a indagare su di lui?

Dallo scudo partì un colpo e un piccolo buco apparve sul soffitto del tunnel dove si trovavano. Con nonchalance, il papero afferrò il detective e attraversò volando il nuovo passaggio, ritrovandosi sommerso di giacche di varie forme e misure. Erano all’interno di un ampio armadio di cui, quanto pareva, con l’ultima mossa il supereroe ne aveva sfondato il fondo insieme al pavimento sottostante.

Il papero ridacchiò: « Sei allergico alla naftalina? »

« No. L’importante è essere entrati. Uscendo di qui dovremmo trovarci nella prigione di Richard… riesci a disturbare le telecamere di sorveglianza? »

Una familiare voce artificiale s’udì dallo scudo: « Tranquilli, a quello penso io! Voi fate attenzione! E siate discreti! »

Paperinik sorrise: « Roger, capo! »

E immediatamente aprì le ante dell’armadio con un calcio, atterrando sul pavimento con un balzo felino.

_Se per i supereroi questa è la discrezione, non sono sicuro di voler sapere cosa facciano quando vogliono farsi notare…_

Topolino uscì dall’armadio sospirando. Il detective si guardò intorno con attenzione.

Pikappa sbraitò impaziente: « Allora? Allora? Dov’è il nostro alleato? »

« Temo che sia stato scoperto… e di conseguenza forse anche noi! »

Topolino, chino a terra, mostrò all’amico i segni di lotta. Molti strani oggetti non facilmente identificabili erano sparsi disordinatamente per la stanza, ma se di primo acchito aveva pensato al classico disordine creativo degli inventori (a quel che ricordava neanche il laboratorio di Archimede era il massimo dell’ordine), alcuni _piccoli_ indizi gli avevano fatto intuire la verità.

_Ehm…_ _può essere disordinato quanto vuole, ma dubito che metta abitualmente la tastiera del computer appesa al lampadario e il mouse sotto al divano… senza contare lo schermo bruciato!_

Pikappa annuì serio. Forse l’intera missione era a rischio.

« Uno, cosa ne pensi? »

« Tracce di bruciatura per tutta la stanza, procurate con uno strumento in grado di produrre almeno 375 gradi centigradi… in più, tracce recenti di utilizzo di una evrogun. »

Il papero deglutì: « Il colpo è andato a segno? »

« Potrei dirtelo se solo avessi le immagini della telecamera di sorveglianza che, _guarda caso_ , in quel momento risultava spenta… a meno che fra i tuoi gadget non ci sia anche una sfera di cristallo e io non ne sia al corrente! »

« Molto spiritoso! »

Topolino si sentiva sempre più inutile. Forse si era cacciato in qualcosa di più grande di lui… forse senza di lui fra i piedi Pikappa avrebbe potuto muoversi meglio…

_Ma che sto dicendo? Impulsivo com’è finirebbe subito per farsi catturare! No, non capirò nulla di armi aliene e hacker informatici, ma qualcosa mi dice che è meglio che rimanga qui lo stesso!_

Topolino fece segno di fare silenzio e sussurrò: « Ormai siamo qui, non possiamo andarcene senza scoprire qualcosa, un’occasione come questa potrebbe non ricapitarci più! »

Pikappa annuì: « Giusto! »

Il topo afferrò la manica dell’eroe: « Con _attenzione_ , però! Se hanno scoperto Richard, significa che saranno già in allerta… dobbiamo muoverci con prudenza! _Prudenza!_ Lo conosci il significato di questa parola o devo spiegartela? »

Il papero strappò nervosamente la manica dalle mani di Topolino: « Non sono stupido! So muovermi con discrezione se serve! »

Il detective lo fissò con i suoi profondi occhi scuri: « Lo spero… »

Uno tossicchiò nervosamente: « Scusate, ma non mi pare proprio il momento di mettersi a litigare! Ma che vi prende? »

Pikappa scosse la testa: « Scusa, sono solo un po’ nervoso… »

Topolino sorrise imbarazzato: « Anch’io… e, per la cronaca, non mai pensato che tu sia stupido! »

Uno sospirò: « Biologici… certe volte non vi capisco proprio! »

Paperinik aprì lentamente la porta e uscì, seguito a ruota da Topolino. Non sapeva davvero cosa aspettarsi di trovare, anzi, non sapeva cosa _sperare_ di trovare. Era meglio scontrarsi con il pelato di qualche sera prima, con un gruppetto di evroniani o direttamente con questo misterioso John Sharkfish?

Nonostante l’agitazione, Paperino riuscì a prestare un minimo di attenzione ai dettagli architettonici della casa. Era in un ambiente di stile molto austero, poco colorato, con prevalenza di marmo grigio e di mobilia nera. Le tende scure erano tirate e davano all’ambiente spoglio un aria ancora più cupa.

_Un ambiente freddo._

_Perfettamente adatto a un alleato degli evroniani._

Entrarono in cucina, perfettamente lucida e pulita. Anche troppo. Dava l’idea di non essere mai stata usata. A Paperinik vennero i brividi.

Uno sussurrò: « Socio, rilevo nuovamente il segnale evroniano… »

« Sai individuarne la fonte? »

« Le cantine. »

Il supereroe sospirò: « Speriamo stiano comunicando alla nave madre il grado di stagionatura del formaggio… »

Uno ridacchiò: « Certo, come no, la famosissima gorgonzola di paura xerbiana! »

Pikappa non commentò. Uno non aveva in memoria un ricettario evroniano, chissà, magari esisteva pure! In tutti i casi, non era disposto ad entrare nel menù, né a farci entrare l’amico detective, praticamente indifeso nella tana del lupo.

« Ok… Topolino, torna nell’armadio e chiuditi dentro! Qui è meglio che ci pensi io! »

« Stai scherzando, vero? »

« Neanche un po’. Non sei armato e voglio andare ad affrontare una cosa di cui tu non credi neppure l’esistenza. »

Topolino non rispose, ma non si mosse neppure.

Pikappa lo incalzò: « Mi hai sentito? »

« Perfettamente. Ma non ho intenzione di ubbidirti. »

Il detective aprì le ante di un armadio, c’infilò la testa, indugiò qualche secondo e ne riemerse con un sorrisetto risoluto brandendo un batticarne.

« Bene, ora sono armato! E per quanto riguarda i tuoi fantomatici evroniani, prima di poterne totalmente escludere l’esistenza devo avere delle prove… seguirti è il metodo più veloce per ottenerle! »

Pikappa si sbatté una mano sulla fronte, profondamente indeciso se tramortirlo o ringraziarlo. E poi era lui l’impulsivo! E uno che si buttava in una battaglia contro gli evroniani armato solo di batticarne come doveva definirlo, incosciente?

No.

Semplicemente un amico, lo sapeva benissimo.

Nonostante le differenze di carattere e di vedute, erano amici da tanti anni ed era una cosa che non si poteva cambiare. E fra amici ci si perdona anche le leggerezze.

Topolino strinse con tutte le sue forze quel martello improvvisato. Non era molto sicuro di quello che stava facendo, ma non aveva molta scelta. Seguì in silenzio l’amico mascherato per i gradini di una grossa scalinata buia e anche un po’ scivolosa. Per appoggiarsi con entrambe le mani alle pareti infilò il suo batticarne nella cintura dei pantaloni, imitando un po’ lo stile di quel supereroe marveliano nordico di cui gli sfuggiva il nome.

_Più cerco di capirci qualcosa e più mi confondo le idee… e se questi due pazzi avessero ragione, con le loro strambe idee sugli alieni?_

« _Bzzz…bzzz…_ »

Pikappa picchiettò il suo scudo: « Uno? Uno, mi senti? »

« Lo scantin… _bzz…_ è scherm… _bzzz…_ »

Paperinik imprecò: « Accidenti, abbiamo perso il contatto con Uno! Questa non ci voleva… »

Topolino annuì: « Senza il suo aiuto sarà molto più difficile orientarsi qua dentro… »

Pikappa lo interruppe: « Aspetta, guarda! Laggiù c’è un porta chiusa a chiave! »

« Se la sfondi commettiamo un altro reato, questa tecnicamente è già violazione di domicilio… »

« Appunto, siamo arrivati fino a qui, cerchiamo di arrivare fino in fondo! Le cose o si fanno bene o non si fanno proprio… »

« Hai ragione, credo sia deformazione professionale. »

_O forse l’inconscia paura che Clayton trovi altre scuse per trattenermi ad Anderville più del previsto…_

« Pronto? »

« Sì. »

Pikappa impugnò il suo scudo con un sorrisone a tutto becco: « E allooora andiamo! »

Il papero sfondò la porta con l’aiuto dell’Extransformer, sollevando una quantità di polvere molto superiore a quella che si sarebbe aspettato. Tossì un paio di volte, aspettando che la visuale tornasse accettabile. Non sapeva se ad accoglierlo ci sarebbe stato Sharkfish in persona, suo fratello o l’uomo pelato della sera prima.

Quello che invece vide lo stupì molto di più di quando aveva incontrato Topolino lì ad Anderville la prima volta.

« Ma cosa… »


	9. Sorprese, spiegazioni e programmi tv

**Sorprese, spiegazioni e programmi tv**

« Ma cosa… »

Pikappa evitò per un pelo d’inciampare, non solo perché il grosso catenaccio col lucchetto che fino a poco prima aveva tenuta chiusa la porta era caduto a terra, ma soprattutto perché si poteva davvero aspettare di tutto, tranne di trovare due evroniani incatenati.

Uno era evidentemente un generale o qualcosa di simile, vista la tuta nera che indossava. Aveva un aria decisamente più sveglia del suo compare, un semplice soldato viola dall’aria molto rimbecillita, che, ridacchiando, osservava con attenzione l’unico oggetto presente nella stanza, un vecchio televisore dotato di videoregistratore.

« TU! »

Ok, decisamente il generale evroniano non provava molta simpatia nei suoi confronti!

« Cosa ci fai tu qui, Pikappa? »

« Oh, un giro turistico… secondo te? A capire cosa ci fanno degli evroniani da queste parti! »

L’evroniano ridacchiò: « Sei davvero l’ultima persona che mi aspettavo ricevesse la mia richiesta di soccorso… »

« Richiesta di… _soccorso?_ »

« Non vorrai mica dirmi che sei venuto qui senza neanche aver tradotto il messaggio? »

« Se avessi saputo come tradurlo non mi sarei fatto ore di treno per arrivare ad Anderville… »

L’alieno ridacchiò ancora, seguito a ruota dal collega, che però si sciolse una risatina ebete e idiota.

Il generale gli diede un calcio: « Piantala, yiostly sottosviluppato! Sei la vergogna dell’esercito evroniano: non solo hai permesso che ci riducessero in catene, ma sei rimasto anche vittima dei sporchi trucchi terrestri per il lavaggio del cervello… »

« _Lavaggio del cervello?_ »

Sì, in effetti l’evroniano aveva più o meno la stessa espressione _intelligente_ che sfoderava suo cugino Sgrizzo.

« _… le caprette ti fanno ciao! Acci… picchia… qui c’è un mondo fantastico…_ »

Paperino trasalì. Questa la conosceva anche lui, e sicuramente non era una marcia marziale evroniana!

Il generale tirò un altro calcio al sottoposto: « E tu come la chiami questa macchinetta infernale che non fa altro che trasmettere ininterrottamente da tre settimane questi stupidi programmi idioti d’intrattenimento terrestre? »

Pikappa guardò lo schermo, dove un’allegra bimba svizzera dai capelli neri giocava sull’altalena. Il suo sguardo passò nuovamente all’evroniano impazzito. Si ripromise che, se gli effetti erano quelli, al suo ritorno avrebbe impedito a qualsiasi costo ai nipotini di attaccarsi allo schermo televisivo per tutto il pomeriggio.

« E perché non ti sei ridotto anche tu come lui? »

« Tipica stupida domanda degna della specie inferiore alla quale appartieni… se io sono un generale e lui un soldato semplice ci sarà un motivo, no? Ci vuole ben altro per mandarmi fuori di testa… »

Paperinik scosse la testa perplesso. Decisamente si era perso qualcosa. Perché imbottire due soldati evroniani di puntate di anime giapponesi, o di chissà cos’altro fosse contenuto in quella videocassetta?

Tuttavia almeno di una cosa poteva essere certo.

« Bè, allora, che mi dici, Topolino? Questi sono o no alieni? »

Paperinik si voltò con un sorrisone soddisfatto, aspettandosi un detective perlomeno sconvolto.

Il corridoio alle sue spalle era deserto.

« Topolino? »

« Con chi stai parlando, terrestre? Hanno fatto anche a te il lavaggio del cervello? »

Il papero impallidì: « Che fine ha fatto la persona che era con me? »

L’evroniano lo guardò perplesso: « Di quale persona stai parlando? _Sei entrato da solo in questa stanza, Pikappa…_ »

Topolino sbatté gli occhi più volte, senza che la sua mente annebbiata gli permettesse di riconoscere il posto dove si trovava. Un’emicrania gli premeva le tempie in modo familiare.

_Dove ho già sentito questa sensazione?_

_Ah, sì, quella volta che Gambadilegno e Trudy mi hanno addormentato col cloroformio…_

_Un attimo! Ho detto_ cloroformio?

Topolino spalancò gli occhi, improvvisamente lucido. Ora ricordava tutto.

_Stavo entrando con Pikappa nelle cantine e poi… poi quel fazzoletto bianco sulla bocca mi ha impedito di gridare… evidentemente era stato immerso nel cloroformio o in qualcosa di simile…_

Il detective si guardò intorno.

« Bene, dove siamo finiti? »

L’ambiente non era dei migliori, anzi, era piuttosto spoglio. L’unica nota di colore era…

« Richard! »

Topolino si precipitò verso l’uomo coricato a terra. Era lievemente ferito, e dagli abiti strappati si poteva dedurre che aveva lottato. Per un attimo gli venne il terribile sospetto che potesse essere…

Si avvicinò al suo volto. Respirava tranquillamente.

Il topo tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Probabilmente era stato drogato con qualcosa di più pesante del cloroformio che era stato riservato a lui, ma niente di grave. Tranquillizzatosi sulla sorte del suo compagno di prigionia, Topolino iniziò a guardarsi intorno.

_Una prigione tenuta a regola d’arte… cosa posso fare per uscire?_

La mano gli corse spontanea al batticarne appeso alla cintura. Sicuramente quello non avrebbe sfondato le pareti metalliche, per farlo avrebbe dovuto avere la forza di un toro, e lui toro non era. Era solo un piccolo topolino dalle enormi orecchie.

_Orecchie…_

Topolino impugnò il batticarne, ma al contrario, con il manico rivolto verso l’esterno, e iniziò a battere alla parete, a volte più forte, a volte più piano, con alcune pause, apparentemente a casaccio. Ma lui non faceva mai nulla per caso.

_Tump_ _, tump, tump._ **_Tump_ ** **_, tump, tump_ ** _. **Tump** , tump. **Tump** **, tump, tump**. Tump, **tump** **, tump** , tump. _ _Tump, **tump** , tump…_

_Coraggio! Puoi sentirmi._ Devi _sentirmi! Non sarò solo io ad avere un buon udito, no?_

 _Sei o no un eroe, Pikappa? E allora vieni, sono, anzi,_ siamo _qui a fare le principessine in pericolo! Tirarci fuori di qui è più un lavoro per te, che non per me!_

_Spero soltanto che tu non abbia solo la giubba da marinaio… o almeno che qualcUno ti dia una mano…_

Pikappa risaliva le scale lentamente, permettendo agli evroniani debilitati dalla lunga prigionia e dal digiuno forzato di fare gli scalini con i loro tempi. Non gli avrebbe mai proposto di aiutarli, nonostante fossero davvero malmessi; come minimo gli avrebbero sputato in un occhio a quella proposta. Sempre che ce l’avessero, la saliva…

« Non guardarmi… _anf…_ con quell’aria pietosa, Pikappa… _anf…_ ho ucciso per molto meno… _anf…_ »

Il papero sbuffò: « Risparmia il fiato per salire, che ne hai bisogno! »

« Hihi!!! »

Il generale ansimò profondamente: « Piantala… _anf…_ almeno ora… _anf…_ mostra… _anf…_ un po’ della dignità… _anf…_ evroniana… _anf…_ »

L’evroniano con il cervello fuso non rispose, ma Pikappa notò che stava facendo una bella linguaccia al suo superiore. Per sua fortuna era girato, altrimenti probabilmente sarebbe stato ucciso senza troppi complimenti per insubordinazione.

Il papero nel frattempo aveva raggiunto la cima delle scale e incrociò le braccia nell’attesa che i suoi strani compagni lo raggiungessero.

« Vediamo se ho capito bene… volevate coolflamizzare John Sharkfish per avere uno schiavo negli ambienti legali terrestri, ma durante lo scontro l’uomo è riuscito ad aggrapparsi al serbatoio dell’evrogun del… _genialoide_ là dietro… »

Il generale era riuscito faticosamente ad arrivare in cima alle scale, e rispose all’eroe ansimando per lo sforzo: « _… anf…_ quello… _anf…_ dove conserviamo… _anf…_ le emozioni negative di cui non… _anf…_ possiamo nutrirci… _anf…_ e le ha… _anf…_ assorbite involontariamente… _anf…_ »

Pikappa ragionò velocemente: « E quindi il nostro amico si è praticamente fatto una sniffata concentrata di cattiveria e rabbia ed è diventato così… »

« _Riassunto delle precedenti puntate di Patemi: mentre i nostri eroi hanno incontrato gli allievi, pardon, alieni nella giungla…_ »

Pikappa si grattò la testa: « Ma ha imparato tutta la cassetta a memoria? »

Il generale annuì disperato: « Purtroppo… _anf…_ e non fa altro che ripeterla… _anf…_ »

Il papero rifletté ad alta voce: « E perché lui non ha il fiatone? »

L’evroniano lo ignorò e tirò fuori un paio di oggetti: « Per tornare al discorso di prima, sono riuscito a nascondere prima che venissimo catturati… _anf…_ il comunicatore d’emergenza, che però può inviare solo un messaggio ogni due settimane a causa… _anf…_ della batteria quasi scarica, e il serbatoio dell’evrogun… _anf…_ »

« Capisco… ecco perché qualcUno mi ha detto che se il pelato mi avesse sparato ci saremmo coolflamizzati in due! »

Una lucetta sull’Extransformer s’accese all’improvviso: « Socio, mi senti? »

« Uno! Finalmente! Non sai quante cose ti sei perso! Ho trovato due evroniani imprigionati e… »

L’I.A. tagliò corto: « Me lo racconterai dopo! Abbiamo un’emergenza! »

« Più di due evroniani a piede libero? »

Per tutta risposta Uno gli trasmise una serie di picchiettii irregolari.

« Uno? Stai di nuovo perdendo il segnale? »

Pikappa non poteva vederlo, ma dal tono della risposta immaginò senza troppa difficoltà quale espressione potesse avere l’ologramma verde: « Mai sentito parlare di _alfabeto morse?_ »

« Non è quello che… aspetta, Uno, fammelo risentire! Una volta lo sapevo, vediamo se riesco a… »

« Faccio prima a tradurtelo direttamente io! »

« Bene, e allora? »

« _Noi puffi siam così, noi siamo tutti blu, pesiamo su per giù…_ »

« E BASTA CON QUESTE INTERFERENZE TELEVISIVE!!! È IMPORTANTE!!! MA QUESTO EVRONIANO NON HA UN TELECOMANDO PER SPEGNERLO??? »

Il generale, che finalmente aveva smesso d’ansimare, sospirò: « Non so cosa sia un tele _ordino_ , ma per spegnerlo il metodo migliore è questo! »

Con un’insospettata energia, l’alieno tirò un pugnò in testa al collega.

Pikappa alzò gli occhi al cielo: « Scusa, Uno, abbiamo qualche piccolo problema tecnico, come puoi sentire… dicevi? »

« Che la traduzione del messaggio è: “Sono prigioniero con me c’è Richard sto bene ma non so dove mi trovo e non riesco a uscire solo con il batticarne…” »

Il papero sbiancò: « _Batticarne?_ Non sarà… »

Paperinik si mise una mano sugli occhi, mordendosi un angolo del becco. Ma che razza di supereroe era? Si faceva rapire gli amici proprio sotto il naso! E ora Topolino si trovava indifeso nelle mani di un uomo totalmente fuori di testa!

« Inutile piangere sul latte versato, eroe! Se non ti dai da fare non riuscirai a liberarlo! »

Pikappa si riprese: « Giusto! »

« Veniamo con te, dobbiamo riprenderci ciò che è nostro! »

« Stai parlando dell’evrogun o di John Sharkfish? »

Il generale sospirò. Avrebbe voluto in effetti riprendersi entrambi, ma nelle sue condizioni aveva decisamente bisogno di aiuto.

« Solo dell’evrogun, terrestre… »

« Se ve la riportassi indietro io alla fine di tutta questa storia? »

Il generale strinse un pugno: « Devo fargliela pagare per queste due settimane di tortura psicologica! »

« _Allora, Giorgio, hai rifiutato l’offerta del Dottore… per 500.000 euro, vuoi aprire il pacco della Lombardia o quello della Valle…_ »

Pikappa e il generale gridarono in coro: « E PIANTALA!!! »

Topolino si sedette a terra. Aveva ripetuto il messaggio sette volte, aveva decisamente bisogno di una pausa.

_Mi avranno sentito… sì, mi avranno sentito…_ devono _avermi sentito… devi crederci, Topolino!_

« Oh, finalmente un po’ di silenzio! Credevo di aver catturato un picchio, invece che un topo! »

Topolino alzò la testa. Da una porta perfettamente mimetizzata con la parete, che prima non aveva notato, era uscito un volto che non aveva mai visto di persona, ma che aveva imparato a conoscere dalle fotografie.

Sorrise ironicamente: « Piacere di conoscervi, signor Sharkfish! Mi perdonerete se non vi do la mano, il cloroformio di cui prima mi avete fatto gentile omaggio mi lascia ancora un po’ intontito… »

L’uomo sogghignò: « State prendendo lezioni d’ironia dal vostro amico? »

Topolino tornò serio: « Cosa volete da me? »

« Semplicemente che smettiate di mettere il naso dove non dovete! Questa è l’occasione più grande della mia vita, non me la rovineranno un topolino e un paperotto fuori sede! »

« Cosa vi è successo? Cosa vi ha fatto addirittura aggredire vostro fratello? »

Sharkfish girò le spalle: « Non lo so… mi andava e basta! »

« Questo non siete voi. È successo qualcosa che… »

« BASTA!!! »

L’uomo in un batter d’occhio aveva afferrato Topolino per il bavero, alzandolo da terra di un bel po’.

« Basta… non voglio più sentire altro… non so come o perché, so solo che ho una profonda rabbia che mi rode dentro… e che se continui a parlare a sproposito la sfogherò su di te! »

Topolino rabbrividì. Gli occhi dell’uomo che aveva di fronte erano piccoli e penetranti, con un espressione quasi indemoniata. In quell’istante fu certo che quegli occhi avrebbero tormentato i suoi incubi negli anni a venire.

« EHI!!! »

Un colpo di Extransformer allontanò Sharkfish da Topolino. In pochi secondi Pikappa era di fronte all’amico, pronto a proteggerlo.

« Scusa il ritardo… »

Topolino ridacchiò: « Di nulla, ormai ho imparato che gli eroi fanno solo entrate spettacolari per contratto! »

« Peggio per voi! »

John tirò fuori l’evrogun, puntandola direttamente verso testa di Topolino.

« QUELLA È MIA!!! »

Il generale evroniano buttò a terra l’avvocato, continuando a gridare come un forsennato: « Posa le tue zozze mani da quell’evrogun, scarto di yiostly! »

Topolino sbarrò gli occhi, mentre un altro paperoide viola entrava tranquillo e beato.

« _Boni_ _, boni, state boni, questo è il Maurizio Costanzo Show, non un incontro di boxe…_ »

Pikappa si grattò la testa: « Devo ancora capire se ci è o ci fa… »

Topolino indicò un po’ sconvolto l’ultimo arrivato: « Non dirmi che quello è… »

Paperinik si voltò perplesso, per poi scoppiare a ridere. Quanto aveva aspettato quella faccia?

Una lucina verde sullo scudo di Pikappa s’illuminò.

« Scusate se interrompo, ma sarebbe il momento di attuare il piano… »

Pikappa guardò storto Uno: « Quale piano? »

Topolino gli fece l’occhiolino: « Sai, non solo i supereroi amano le entrate in scena spettacolari… »

E, approfittando dell’occasione unica della distrazione offertagli dall’alieno, prese qualcosa dallo scudo dell’amico e lo puntò verso il soffitto.

« … ammira quelle che possono fare i detective privati! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I frammenti citati all'interno del capitolo sono tratti da reali programmi televisivi italiani degli anni '90/2000 (epoca di pubblicazione del fumetto di PKNA).  
> Per la precisione:  
> -Sigla di Heidi  
> -Patemi (parodia di PKNA di Sospiri, reale soap opera italiana)  
> -Sigla dei Puffi  
> -Affari Tuoi (quiz basato sulle regioni italiane)  
> -Maurizio Costanzo Show (talk in tarda serata presentato da Maurizio Costanzo)


	10. Colpi in testa, addii e arrivederci

**Colpi in testa, addii e arrivederci**

Uno fece partire dall’Extrasformer un raggio che fece un buco nel soffitto, sufficiente per far sparare a Topolino un razzo di segnalazione rosso, che si espanse in cielo come un fuoco d’artificio. Il detective sorrise soddisfatto.

Paperinik guardò sconvolto il suo scudo: « E quello da dove spunta fuori? »

« Era lì da un po’. Uno mi spiegato dove incastrarlo senza che tu potessi notarlo. »

« E quando avreste avuto il tempo di fare tutto questo? »

Topolino sorrise: « Prima, in ufficio, mentre io e Uno preparavamo il piano e tu te la dormivi della grossa sulla poltrona! »

Il papero arrossì violentemente: « Lavoro solo di notte, io, è normale che di giorno possa venirmi un po’ di sonnolenza… ma a chi hai segnalato? »

« Oh, solo a un gruppo di amici che ogni tanto mi tira fuori dai guai senza fare troppe domande… »

« ALL’ATTACCO!!! »

Pikappa si voltò e vide entrare dalla porta il più strampalato gruppo di persone che avesse mai visto, guidati da un uomo molto robusto dotato di una minacciosa stampella.

Topolino gli diede una gomitata: « Little Caesar odia che gli si attenti alla clientela, soprattutto quella più affezionata… ne ha talmente poca… »

« Ma… le guardie? »

Little Caesar diede al supereroe una stampellata che lo stese a terra: « Ci abbiamo già pensato… non saranno due uomini in più o in meno a spaventarci! »

Paperino sbarrò gli occhi: ecco perché nel tragitto non avevano incontrato nessuno!

« L’unico ad averci dato qualche fastidio è stato un tizio pelato con un tatuaggio, ma abbiamo messo fuori combattimento anche lui… »

Pikappa tirò un sospiro di sollievo, poi si rivolse a Topolino: « E perché non me l’hai detto? »

« Perché ero certo che Sharkfish avrebbe controllato i nostri movimenti, e se fossimo stati sufficientemente convincenti, c’erano buone probabilità che avrebbe ignorato gli altri, soprattutto se entravano un po’ per volta. E comunque ci conviene muoverci, abbiamo poco tempo! Dubito che Clayton ignori quel razzo sparato dal centro di Anderville… e se mi trova qui sono dolori! »

« Ah, bè… ma dopo io e te dobbiamo farci una chiacchierata… »

Nel frattempo il generale evroniano era finalmente riuscito a riprendersi la sua arma e la puntò contro l’avvocato. Pikappa scattò.

« NO! »

Il colpo andò a vuoto.

« Sei impazzito? Avevamo un patto! _Solo la evrogun!_ »

L’alieno sorrise: « Volete che smetta di comportarsi come un pazzo assassino? Coolflamizzarlo è il metodo più veloce! »

« Ci dev’essere un altro modo… a proposito, dov’è? »

« Fermi tutti o gli sparo! »

Tutti si voltarono verso l’avvocato. Aveva in mano una normale pistola e la stava puntando alla tempia dell’ostaggio più inoffensivo che era riuscito a trovare.

Il generale evroniano si sbattè una mano sulla fronte: « Ora si fa persino prendere come ostaggio, quella sottospecie di yiostly… ma quando torniamo su Evron, altro che corte marziale, lo strozzo io con le mie mani! »

L’evroniano viola si guardò intorno, sorpreso da tanta attenzione nei suoi confronti: « _Allora, tolgo la busta? Sì, Maria, toglila…_ »

Pikappa si morse il becco.

Topolino aveva fatto finta di niente fin dall’inizio, e continuò ad ignorarlo anche in quel frangente. Era il suo asso nella manica.

_Avanti…_ _è il momento!_

E, quasi come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Richard Sharkfish si alzò, sgattaiolò alle spalle del fratello e cercò d’immobilizzarlo.

« Tu? »

« È ora di smetterla con questa follia, John! »

Topolino, nel suo intimo, esultò.

_Mi ero accorto che si era svegliato già mentre trasmettevo il messaggio, e gli avevo detto di fingersi ancora sedato in eventualità di mosse come questa… per fortuna Richard è un bravo attore, oltre che un genio!_

« _Gallo goduto dice un minuto! Chi vincerà oggi la sfida, il pomodoro rosso o il peperone verde?_ »

La lotta fra i due fratelli sembrava non avere un vincitore. La pistola rimaneva in alto, ancora nelle mani dell’avvocato, ma senza che avesse la possibilità di abbassarla. L’evroniano era troppo preso dall’imitazione della Clerici per andarsene da solo, così Pikappa lo andò a prendere per la manina come i bambini piccoli per riportarlo docilmente dal suo generale, ma senza mai perdere di vista lo scontro fra i due fratelli. Cercava il momento giusto per intervenire senza mettere a rischio l’inventore.

Improvvisamente un oggetto volò per la stanza, buttando a terra la pistola. Pikappa si buttò a terra per recuperarla mentre Topolino e i suoi amici del bar immobilizzarono l’avvocato. Solo una persona rimase da parte, appoggiata al muro per non cadere.

« Non sottovalutate le stampelle… soprattutto se è Little Caesar a impugnarle! »

Topolino sospirò: « È finita! »

Paperinik scosse la testa: « Non ancora. È rimasto il problema più grosso da risolvere. »

Il suo sguardo si posò su John Sharkfish, immobilizzato.

« Che ne facciamo di lui? »

Il detective rispose: « Ovvio, lo lasciamo alla polizia! »

« Non è così semplice. È diventato così a causa degli effetti di quell’arma evroniana. Qui non c’è un vero colpevole. Alla fine, siamo tutte vittime, l’uno dell’altro… »

Il generale fece un passo avanti: « Te l’ho detto, Pikappa, io ho una soluzione semplice e immediata… »

« No! »

Il papero puntò l’Extransformer contro l’evroniano: « No. Non ho mai fatto coolflamizzare un terrestre senza reagire. Non perderò le buone vecchie abitudini ora. Ci dev’essere un altro modo! »

« E infatti c’è, socio! »

Pikappa sorrise soddisfatto: « Bravo, Uno, dammi buone notizie! »

« Dalle analisi e dagli schemi a mia disposizione, dovrebbe essere sufficiente stimolare con decisione e nell’esatto ordine il lobo frontale, quello occipitale, quello temporale e il parietale, concludendolo con l’amigdala. »

« In linguaggio umano? »

« _E il Mignolo col prof, prof, prof, prof…_ »

Uno sospirò all’ennesima interruzione televisiva: « Bisogna colpirlo in testa nell’ordine che ho detto. »

Paperino fece una smorfia: « Andiamo bene… sei sicuro che in un cervello ci sia tutta quella roba? »

Sharkfish protestò ancora, incurante di tutto e tutti: « Non mi arrenderò mai! Non mi farò fermare da un papero vestito come fosse carnevale e da un topo con due orecchie che sembrano i coperchi del bidone dell’immondizia! »

Tutti, ad esclusione dei due evroniani, sbarrarono gli occhi. Qualcuno si portò la mano alla bocca, Paperino la mise sugli occhi. Senza saperlo, l’avvocato aveva appena firmato la sua condanna.

Topolino divenne prima tutto rosso, poi tornò del suo colorito normale, ma con uno strano sorrisetto sul volto.

« Ti dispiace, Pikappa, se faccio gli onori di casa? »

« Ehm… prego! »

Tutti si voltarono, perché nessuno aveva il coraggio di guardare cosa sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco. Pikappa intravide solo Topolino afferrare il batticarne che aveva alla cintura. Pregò solo che l’amico avesse buona memoria e una conoscenza migliore della sua dell’anatomia umana.

Mentre alle loro spalle si scatenava l’inferno della furia di un topo detective toccato nel suo punto vivo, il papero, l’inventore e l’allegra combriccola del bar si dedicarono a una vivace conversazione sul tempo atmosferico, cercando d’ignorare le grida e i rumori violenti dietro di loro. Solo quando Topolino tornò togliendosi la polvere dalle mani con aria evidentemente soddisfatta, qualcuno s’arrischiò a guardare l’accaduto.

Il batticarne giaceva a terra, a fianco di Sharkfish, dall’aria decisamente confusa, assistito dal fratello.

« Ma cosa… Richard, dove siamo? »

« Bentornato, John. »

L’inventore abbracciò il fratello, stranito. Topolino sorrise, poi si avvicinò a Pikappa.

« Nella foga mi è partito un colpo anche al tuo amico viola… forse dovrei andare a scusarmi… è che quando mi toccano le orecchie perdo la testa… »

Il papero gli mise una mano sulla spalla e andò a saggiare le condizione dell’evroniano.

« La testa… generale… »

Il generale nero lo guardò sconvolto: « È la prima volta in due settimane che non mi parli citando quella maledetta macchina terrestre! Sia gloria a Evron, forse le mie orecchie avranno un po’ di pace! »

« Generale… _perché tua mamma è qui!_ »

Paperinik sospirò: « Sì, carramba che sorpresa! »

Il soldato scosse la testa: « Perdonatemi, mio generale, va e viene… »

L’eroe sorrise: « Pare che il nostro amico avrà ancora qualche problema d’interferenza con l’antenna, ma penso che migliorerà pian piano… »

Il generale alzò gli occhi al cielo, a metà fra il sollevato e l’esasperato.

Pikappa gli chiese ancora: « In tutta questa storia, non mi avete ancora detto i vostri nomi… »

Il soldato fece per rispondere, ma il generale gli tappò la bocca: « Scordatelo, Pikappa! I nostri nomi non imbratteranno la gloriosa storia di Evron con l’ignominia della prigionia e della tortura da parte di un popolo inferiore! »

Il papero alzò le mani in segno di resa: « Ok, ok, come volete! Tornate su Evron? »

« Sì… per questa volta non coolflamizzeremo i presenti. Consideralo un ringraziamento per te, che hai aperto la porta… e per il topo là in fondo, che mi ha liberato da questa tortura psicologica… »

« _Matti, siamo tutti matti, urliamo, c’insultiamo, dal terrore siamo afflitti…_ ops, di nuovo! »

Il generale sospirò: « …o quasi… »

Pikappa sorrise, divertito dall’azzeccatissima sigla di Ciao Darwin: « Ci rivedremo? »

« Chissà… »

I due evroniani sparirono e Pikappa non li fermò, almeno per una volta. La loro punizione l’avevano già avuta, e non era escluso che non ne avrebbero avuta un’altra tornando al loro pianeta madre.

Una sirena si udì in lontananza e si scatenò un fuggi fuggi generale.

« La polizia! »

Anche Topolino impallidì: « Oh no! Se Clayton mi trova qui… »

« Non lo farà. Tieniti forte, ce ne andiamo! »

L’eroe prese l’amico e attivò la modalità di volo dell’Extransformer, mentre l’urlo di terrore del detective preso alla sprovvista si confondeva con le sirene delle volanti.

« Ma cos’è successo, Richard? Continuo a non capire… »

« Te lo spiegherò con calma, John… abbiamo un po’ di cose da sistemare… »

« E così te ne vai? »

« Il mio lavoro qui è finito. Paperopoli mi aspetta. »

« Mi attende anche Topolinia, ma purtroppo mi toccherà rimanere qui ad Anderville ancora per un po’… »

« Non sono preoccupato. Ho visto cosa sei in grado di fare con un batticarne… »

Topolino rise.

« Sicuro che non vuoi che ti accompagni alla stazione? »

« Non posso mica salire sul treno conciato così! Devo rimettermi i miei abiti civili e tu non puoi vederli. »

« E se io avessi… »

Pikappa mise un dito sulla bocca di Topolino: « Non dirlo. Ti prego, non dirmelo. Ci sono persone che hanno scoperto il volto che si nasconde sotto questa maschera. A tutte, tutte, nessuna esclusa, anche a quelle che amo di più, _soprattutto a loro_ , ho dovuto cancellare la memoria con delle caramelle apposite. Ti prego, non costringermi a usarle anche con te. »

Topolino lo guardò sorpreso, ma poi annuì: « Mi dispiacerebbe molto dimenticare questa stramba avventura con te. »

Pikappa sorrise.

« Anche se continuo a pensare che quelli non fossero alieni, ma attori cinematografici ben truccati! »

« Ehi! »

« In fondo non hanno fatto niente di eccezionale, e di aspetto non erano poi così diversi da dei paperi terrestri… »

Il detective fece un occhiolino e Pikappa rise.

« Testardo come sempre, eh? »

Topolino sorrise: « Fai buon viaggio. E salutami Uno! »

L’eroe mascherato raccolse la valigia e s’avviò verso la stazione: « Oh, è probabile che lo risentirai ancora, di solito si tiene in contatto con le persone che gli sono simpatiche… e tu gli stai davvero molto in simpatia! »

Il topo lo salutò ancora con la mano, con un crescente senso di tristezza che lo prendeva alla gola.

Paperino, vestito di nuovo con la sua solita blusa, si accomodò, di nuovo solo, in uno scomparto. La sua valigia ultimo modello lampeggiò di verde.

« Dai, socio, su con la vita! Il mistero è risolto e stai per tornare a casa, dai tuoi nipoti, dalla tua fidanzata, dal tuo zione con la sua infinita lista di debiti e dalle mie frittelle! »

Il papero sorrise: « Mi dispiace un po’ lasciarlo qui, nei guai… »

« Se la caverà, è un tipo in gamba. »

« Lo so. »

« A proposito, se vuoi ancora salutarlo è sulla banchina della stazione! »

« COSA? »

« Difficile non notarlo dalle telecamere di sorveglianza con quelle orecchie… »

Paperino stava istintivamente per affacciarsi dal finestrino, ma ebbe ancora la prontezza d’indossare almeno la mascherina. Topolino in effetti era lì, a salutarlo con la mano, mentre sotto braccio teneva un giornale che prima non aveva.

Paperinik sorrise: « Quando tornerai a Topolinia ti verrò a trovare! Non è un addio! »

Il treno si mise in moto, mentre il detective privato continuava a salutare con la mano. Paperino non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso finché gli fu possibile, poi richiuse il finestrino e si tolse la mascherina. Sperò che in lontananza non si fossero visti i suoi occhi lucidi. Un supereroe non poteva piangere in pubblico.

Con la voce leggermente incrinata, si rivolse ancora a Uno: « Comunque, tu e Topolino me l’avete proprio fatta, eh? Non sapevo di questo comparto segreto all’interno dello scudo… »

« Lo so, non hai mai letto le istruzioni! »

Paperino sorrise e Uno continuò: « E comunque il piano si è svolto alla perfezione… »

« Perché, cosa prevedeva? »

« Di usare il razzo non appena fossero apparsi gli evroniani. »

« Eh? Ma se Topolino non ci credeva… »

Paperino sbarrò gli occhi e si sbatté una mano sulla fronte, immaginando il sorrisino soddisfatto di Uno alla Ducklair Tower: « Me l’ha fatta ancora una volta! »

_Oh, lo so bene che non è un addio…_

Sì, aveva voluto salutarlo ancora una volta prima di lasciarlo andare. Nonostante le assurde avventure che aveva vissuto con lui, era un pezzo di normalità che se ne andava, lasciandolo solo con i suoi guai andervilliani. Ne aveva avuta la prova quando aveva visto salire sul treno un piccolo papero con una blusa alla marinara e un cappello blu con la fettuccia nera che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere bene.

Si avviò stringendo sottobraccio il giornale che aveva comprato all’edicola della stazione. C’era un articolo dove l’avvocato John Sharkfish si scusava con la popolazione di Anderville per i guai che aveva combinato. L’articolo spiegava che un gruppo di malviventi non ulteriormente specificato aveva rapito suo fratello e l’aveva costretto a stringere rapporti con la mala e a candidarsi sindaco sotto ricatto. Ovviamente, ora che la polizia aveva liberato Richard, aveva immediatamente provveduto a ritirare la sua candidatura e a riprendere il suo solito lavoro in magistratura. Una storia talmente assurda da poter essere vera in una città come Anderville.

Topolino immaginò la faccia di Clayton quando aveva dovuto interrogare i due fratelli. Dovevano essere stati abbastanza convincenti, o almeno dovevano aver evitato in ogni modo di coinvolgerlo, visto che l’ispettore non era ancora venuto a cercarlo come al solito. Probabilmente per questa volta se l’era cavata, Clayton sicuramente aveva fiutato qualcosa, ma senza prove non poteva accusarlo di nulla, almeno per questa volta. E per evitare ogni sospetto nel pomeriggio si sarebbe recato in commissariato a richiedere il famoso permesso per tornare a Topolinia.

Topolino si risollevò dai suoi pensieri. Era praticamente arrivato al Little Caesar. Come al solito i suoi amici l’avevano aiutato senza chiedere nulla. D’accordo, aveva dovuto far passare i due alieni come attori cinematografici, ma per il resto era filato tutto liscio. Anche se ora gli sarebbe costato offrire la colazione a tutti.

Il detective alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo terso, azzurro, sereno. Una parte di lui si chiese se avrebbe ancora rivisto quegli strani evroniani, soprattutto quello a cui aveva tirato una martellata in testa. Ridacchiò. Dopotutto Akima aveva avuto ragione ancora una volta, aveva risolto il mistero (anche se non come aveva immaginato) e Pikappa era tornato a casa, dai suoi soliti guai.

_Arrivederci, Paperino… magari in un’occasione più tranquilla, eh?_

E varcò la porta del locale, preparandosi ad essere subissato di domande alle quali non avrebbe risposto.

« Tranquillo, Paperino impiegherà ancora un po’ di ore di treno prima di tornare a casa… »

« Allora, Uno, cosa mi racconti questa volta? »

L’ologramma verde sorrise: « Che ne dici di una grande avventura, dove il nostro eroe si ritrovò ad allearsi con l’ultima persona che avrebbe immaginato d’incontrare? »

Il paperotto si accomodò sulla poltrona, pronto ad ascoltare.

« Era una giornata fredda, ad Anderville, quando Paperino scese dal treno… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I frammenti citati all'interno del capitolo sono tratti da reali programmi televisivi italiani degli anni '90/2000 (epoca di pubblicazione del fumetto di PKNA).  
> Per la precisione:  
> -C'è posta per te (programma di Maria de Filippi dove s'incontrano persone)  
> -La prova del cuoco (programma di cucina presentato da Antonella Clerici)  
> -Sigla del Mignolo e il Prof (contenuto all'interno degli Animaniacs)  
> -Carramba che Sorpresa (programma di Raffaella Carrà simile a C'è posta per te)  
> -Ciao Darwin (programma comico-demenziale presentato da Paolo Bonolis e Luca Laurenti)
> 
> Il finale si ricollega a "Perché. Proprio. Qui?", altra mia storia, ma non ne compromette la comprensione.


End file.
